


Wild

by Kicchin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Wade Wilson, Fluff, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Non Civil War compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is 19, Peter can be a little shit, Peter is Tony and Steve's adopted son, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchin/pseuds/Kicchin
Summary: "My job is to keep you from harm's way."Of course Tony Stark won't leave his only son out there vulnerable against the world after he took his suit, he is after all isn't a genius for nothing, and who else fits best for the job than a certain man with an expertise of hundred men and body count of 90 over the few years--okay maybe that doesn't sound too safe, but then again, he knows no one else he can trust enough to protect his son than the man who saved their son once when it counts. Surely, there should be no problem entrusting Wade Wilson the safety of their 19 years old son, right?SPIDEYPOOL Bodygaurd AU inspired by the video Spider-Man's Bodyguard by U2KNHR on Youtube.





	1. Grounded

“The suit Peter.”

Peter purses his lips as he looks down on the floor, the massive hologram screen continues to blast the sound of the news two hours earlier from the ferry incident. He looks up to peer from his father’s broad shoulder to the screen, through the aerial footage taken from the ferry his father in his Iron Man suit is shown fixing the ship welding them together with his laser while a very small almost unnoticeable figure of him in his Spider-Man suit is seen on the tower of the ship watching. His father enumerated the reasons for his decision to take the suit and that includes, lying to him, hacking the suit, not obeying his orders to _not engage_ and lastly is putting many people at a massive risk. It is understandable yet Peter couldn’t help but wince at the thought of losing his suit.

“B-But Dad—“

“No.” Tony tells with a hard expression, “You could have hurt someone, _you_ could have been hurt!”

“B-But I-I’m not—“

“Because I was smart enough not to believe my stuttering kid over the phone.” Tony replies. “What were you thinking?”

“I…”

“No don’t answer that.” Tony says as he begins to pace the room while biting his thumb.

He lets go of his thumb to look at Peter and he lets the disappointment and concern show in his expression which made Peter ache inside. Up since Peter could remember Tony has always been there for him, through thick and thin. Tony gave up _many_ things for Peter and the young man would always be thankful for that, and if there is anything Tony refuse to show Peter it is his frustration and _disappointment_.

“Your Pops will kick our ass if he finds out I let you follow up on some flying vulture guy and that’s probably—“

“Peter!”

Peter groan as he hears the loud booming voice of his other father, this is a situation he hates to be in. The last time he was in this position was in his first day in elementary school when he and some kid got into a fight when he poked fun on the fact that he is an adopted kid. Peter looks up to towards the door and sees his father taking long hurried strides towards them wearing his usual light blue shirt and fitting dark jeans. Concern paints the tall blond’s expression.

Steve eyes falls quickly to Peter, he bends down and puts a hand to Peter’s shoulder assessing his physical condition, looking for bruises or cuts. As soon as he finds none he sighs a breath of relief.

“Pops I’m sorry I-I thought…I just wanted to help.”

Steve lets go of his hand and puts a distance between them. Peter sees the familiar crease in Steve’s forehead, they usually appear when his Dad does something reckless but now it’s aimed at Peter and to be honest the young man doesn’t know how his Dad survives that.

“Peter we had an agreement.” Steve tells him.

“That’s what I’ve been telling him.” Tony adds and Peter simply wants to sink into the couch until the cushion envelops him.

“But I’m not a kid anymore!”

“You’re not _trained_ for this Peter.” Steve says with a hard tone, “We just want you to be okay son, live a normal life, go to school, have friends and just have that simple life.”

“But I’m not normal!” Peter exclaims making Tony jolt.

Peter quickly gasps at his own outburst, he stares at Steve and Tony in shame and tears begins to form in the side of his eyes. No, he doesn’t mean to raise his voice, he doesn’t mean to make them feel guilty but he really is not normal. They tried to make him look and be treated like a normal child but he isn’t.

When Tony and Steve adopted him he was already six month old, at first his Uncle Bruce had noted a mutation in Peter’s DNA but Tony only shrugged and said that he’d take the boy no matter what. Soon not after a month or two Peter hits every developmental milestone faster than the rest. When Peter begun walking and crawling that is when it begun. Tony remember Bucky almost ripping the door open from his lab when to tell him that his kid was up on the ceiling crawling like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Slowly the couple realized their adopted son is no simple child, the boy has a healing ability that could rival that of Steve’s and brains that could come in par with Tony’s. He could hike on ceilings and walls with no other help besides his biology, and his sight and hearing probably even heightened more than Steve’s.

Steve wanted Peter to be normal child, a life he and the rest of the Avengers didn’t have and to be honest Tony couldn’t agree more but he knew Peter. The boy seems to pick so much more from him and knowing that he knew Peter would eventually want to take after, in his small attempt to keep their son safe Tony built the suit only to finds himself in this position.

“You aren’t.” Tony tells Peter as he walks towards the boy and takes the suit from Peter’s hands. “And that’s why we want to protect the last remaining parts of where you are.”

Steve remains quiet, lips press to a thin line as he watches Tony walks back to him back facing their son so that the young man would not see the pain in Tony’s expression. Steve puts a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Peter you’re grounded.” Steve says making the boy’s eyes widen.

“B-But—“

“You’re not going anywhere but home and school until _this_ is resolved.”

“F-For how long.”

Tony wipes off the pained expression in face to look at Peter.

“Forever.”

.

.

.

Steve leans in the backrest of his seat in Tony’s office as the other sits down fiddling with his Stark Phone. Steve is often the one mostly on call for missions for SHIELD and unlike Tony he simply doesn’t have the guts to say no in Nick Fury’s face but he wants to be there as much for their son.

When they adopted Peter he was so small, so vulnerable and dependent. That small tiny life clinging his small nimble fingers on Steve’s index finger felt so important, so genuine and precious. At that moment he swore to everyone who had gone pass before him that he’d protect that child. Peter is all that he truly has besides Tony, a gift he never thought he had a privilege to have.

He thought he got this, they’ve been raising him for 19 years now but parenting is like playing house of cards, just when you think you have it one wrong move and everything topples down and you begin from the bottom up again.

“’S not your fault Steve.” Tony reassures him and the blond sighs.

“Is it?” Steve says raising an eyebrow at Tony, “If I was around more often then _maybe_ I get to remind him more.”

“ _Maybe._ ” Tony repeats, “Kids don’t go with manuals Steve.”

“Maybe someone should make one.”

“They can’t.” Tony replies with an easy smile. “Nobody really knows what the right thing to do with kids.”

Steve nods and Tony puts his hand on his to reassure him. Steve entwines their hands and squeezes them lightly. He knows he is not young but he _was_ sure he couldn’t possibly acquire heart disease due to the serum though when he heard the news sent to him by FRIDAY through his phone he thought he was having one. Robbers, petty thieves and carnappers felt safe enough for Steve for Peter to handle but a man with wings made of alien technology with a gun strong enough to cut an average size ferry to half is another story.

“But without his suit…and those guys are still in the loose Tony.” Steve tells his husband as his eyes skim to Peter’s Spider-Man suit set in the corner of the room.

Tony sighs and nods.

“I know.”

“And he still has to go to school and you know Peter, he may be sad and regretful now but he’s not gonna let that stop him in doing _things_.” Steve says in pure concern, “And what if the next time we are not here, what if we’re half way around the earth and he needs us, without he’s suit—“

This is one of the few moments that Tony regrets that their son picks up more from him than Steve, though Peter is polite, quiet and respectful like his Pops, he has Tony’s knack for doing whatever the hell he wants when he thinks it’s the right thing even if it meant that he may be putting himself in grave danger.  

Tony sighs, desperate times calls for desperate measure, eh?

He lifts up his phone to show Steve the name flashing on the screen and the man’s words are cut.

Steve blinks.

“Well fits the job description right?”

.

.

.

_WADE W. WILSON_


	2. Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOUUUUUUU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR POSITIVE FEEDBACK FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! I started watching the video weeks ago and somehow I really couldn't shake the whole idea until I wrote it down so yeah. I must admit I probably played it almost a hundred times already.
> 
> Anyways, I know this is SPIDEYPOOL but before we jump into actual action later on, I've been meaning to ask if you would like to keep Deadpool's face or Michael Bryce for the sake of the plot? I'm sure most you guys already know that the video was ripped off from Hitman's Bodyguard and yeah Ryan has his /handsome/ face on that movie to well look like his top-tier character while Deadpool has well his scarred skin due to well his character, so what do you think guys?(Also just a side note that my Mom calls Kincaid in Hitman's Bodyguard Nick Furry,she hasnt seen Deapool so it's more hilarious I guess). So yep tell me guys what you think is more fit.
> 
> Thank youuuu soooooo much guys and please tell me what you think for today's update!

“You’re a good kid Peter.” Principal Morita tells the brunet sitting across him.

Peter nods mutely to the man, his eyes shifts a bit to the picture set on his Principal’s cabinet behind the man. In the frame he sees a picture of his Principal’s grandfather, a comrade of his Pops during the war. The man reaches to him to give him a friendly squeeze in his shoulder with an understanding smile. Both his parents agreed to the two day detention for Peter skipping few of his classes and apparently disappearing during their academic decathalon competition without informing his teachers.

Despite being the only son, and _probably_ the heir of his father’s multibillion company, the boy never tried to stand out too much. He sits there in the principal’s office in his usual white shirt with a science pun printed over the front under a well-worn dark hooded jacket paired with dark jeans and gray running shoes. Principal Morita had seen and met both of Peter’s fathers but he is an entirely different man from them, he is shy and meek unlike his Dad who never forgets to establish his confidence and his Pops who spoke like a true leader.

“Now off you go, kid.”

Peter smiles shyly and mutters a shy thank you to the older man. Peter stands up and slings his bagpack to his back before excusing himself and leaving the room. As soon as the door closes behind him Peter sees Need rising from where he has been sitting, he inches to Peter’s side concern pains his friend’s face.

“You’re not expelled right?” Ned asks, “Your Dad could get you back but I’m sure your Pops won’t let that happen, he doesn’t like that right? B-But you can’t get expelled—“

“I’m not expelled.” Peter tells him.

Ned sighs in relief with a hand over his chest.

“Thank God!” he says, “By the way, what did your parents said when they found out?”

Peter sighs remembering the whole _grounding_ ordeal. The following day right after having his suit taken both his parents spent the day at home, his Dad pushed _all_ of his social calls and business meetings to the next day and his Pops turned off his phone and instructed JARVIS to hold off _all_ of his calls. He spent the day with his Dad teaching him to drive during the morning—and crashing one of his Dad’s few actual existing _normal_ sedan that don’t costs like two mansions in California. During the afternoon his Pops pulled him to the kitchen to help him cook. Right after cooking with his Pops, Peter sat down with both of his parents over a romantic comedy movie.

It wasn’t really _that_ bad until the day after when both of them had to return to their lives as _superheroes_ —and businessman for his Dad. The silence of the house with his Dad’s omnipresence A.I. is the only trace of them in the household, a constant reminder that he’s being watched even when the two are away, and that’s practically in house arrest until further notice.

His Dad didn’t say anything further about the grounding, he simply waved off the topic and jumped to regular routine while his Pop’s eyes that most often than not trailed him like a hawk is enough let him know they have not forgotten. Peter knew his Dad, he had always been the one who came down with him with trouble to his Pop’s demise. He always counted for him to have his back in the most stupidest things but not this.

This is a mess so big he knew that to get out of it will take time.

“Upset.” Peter simply answers as he and Ned walks to the hallways.

Ned nods, “I told you it was a bad idea.”

“I know.” Peter replies, “It’s just…you know I was there and those stuff are crazy dangerous s-so I thought I’d stop them and that’s the right thing but—“

“But would Captain America agree?”

“No.” Peter murmurs remembering the look his Pops had when he came home that day. “The worst part, Iron Man doesn’t agree too.”

Ned laughs, the two had known each other since Middle School, both were massive science geeks and well very unpopular. They bonded over science and sci-fi movies, the boy is one of the few people in Peter’s school who has actually met his parents in personal. Tony likes him instantly and even gave him the privilege to see Tony’s lab in the basement once, while Steve approved of his friend probably even before Ned had shown his face in their doorsteps.

Ned knows that between Steve and Tony, the latter always seem to have Peter’s side with things. Tony always is the one who rushes head on to their school when things happen, he is probably the only person who so much less damn to give the rest that he would come to PTA meetings in his suit and tie and Happy Hogan in tow. Usually Peter runs to his side when he needs approval, though he may be overprotective the man knew how a genius mind works and it really doesn’t get well with lots of constraints while Steve kept the two in check.

When Steve doesn’t agree sometimes Tony does, in the middle that’s where they would meet but this time, it seems that there was no need for compromise.

The hall of the school is now quiet, most kids had gone home and the only ones left would be those busy with their club activities. The Decathalon team are in break after their success and Ned is kind enough to wait for Peter to finish with his meeting with the Principal.

“Thanks.” Peter tells him Ned as they arrive to the detention hall.

Ned gives him a pat in the back, “You can call me right?”

Peter nods with a smile, despite being grounded, his Dad refuses to remove Peter’s phone and devices privileges telling Steve that the boy lives with an A.I. in their ceiling and his phone is vital in case of emergencies especially now that he doesn’t have his suit. Steve agrees later on the day and even sent him a text message right after he had returned to SHIELD to another one of those _dangerous_ covert ops.

“Yeah, thanks Ned.”

Ned waves him goodbye before leaving to head home. As soon as his friend is now out of sight, Peter steps in the detention hall, it is empty except for one slightly outdated television and a detention officer sitting behind the desk looking like he wants nothing but to be anywhere but where he is. Peter greets the man politely and the man cocks an eyebrow before gesturing to Peter to sit down. Peter takes a seat in the middle of the empty room directly facing the television.

The man pushes himself off his seat and walks to the tv, he turns it on and the clip begins with a poorly made backdrop of a school hallway and an empty chair. As the man sits back, Peter sees a familiar uniform in the screen, to his shock and surprise he finds his Pops in his usual Captain America uniform pulling the empty chair to himself and sitting down with a rehearsed movement and an awkward smile he looks at the screen.

“So you got detention.” Captain America says, his voice statics and quite unpleasant due to the poor audio system of the television. “You screwed up        , you know what you did was wrong but the question is how are you gonna make things right?”

Peter doesn’t know what to feel at that moment, he had seen his Pops PSAs way too many times since he was a small kid, his Dad laughed at them and has a compilation of them in their own personal computer and sometimes he plays them over their holograms screens at home just for the fun of it making his Pops blush in embarrassment, this time however is different. He has not seen _this_ clip before, maybe it’s because he has never been in detention until today. His Pops he never really scolded him, he sat next to him and told him stories and by the end of it he’d tell him how he was only trying his best to do what was right.

When he realized he was different, it was his Pops who talked to him first and confronted this fact. His Dad admittedly isn’t really the kind of person who is great with expressing himself anyways. Steve always told him that he is not a freak, he is _special._

His Dad and Pops may not always be there with him but he knew they love him so much.

After detention Peter receives a message, he chuckles, it is a reminder set by his Dad through the JARVIS.

_Go straight home. No detour._

_Love you._

Peter smiles and heads out of the school. There are no more cars parked like it usually looks whenever Peter leaves the campus. It is a quiet afternoon. Usually he would be waiting for Happy to pick him up but his Dad had already told him in advance that the man would be accompanying him to his business trip. Well not everyone is fond of Peter Stark-Roger’s face—his Dad fought tooth and nails to keep most of his pictures private and not everyone expects the son of the genius billionaire to be sporting an old and tattered black bagpack and wornout gray jacket walking in the streets of New York.

He plugs his earphones to his phone and plays some music to drown the distraction in his way. New York is anything but quiet, his heightened senses really don’t sit well with that fact. Having a very advance hearing in New York is like trying to look and understand ten simultaneously playing videos pressed together to fit your laptop’s screen. The music in his ears helps to reduce the distractions around and allows him to focus on the route in his mind.

Peter walks calmly and briskly among the rest of the thin afternoon New York crowd, he laid out his plan for tonight including calling his Dad just to reassure him that he has followed his instructions and yes he will not forget to eat dinner. He had also decided to look over his Uncle Bruce’s books for his assignment in Physics.

As he walks quietly he feels his phone vibrates in his pocket and he fishes it to check. He blinks as he finds sees it is from his Uncle Bucky. He stops to read the message.

_PETER ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND CHILD?!_

_WHAT DID YOUR POPS TOLD ME THAT YOU RUN AFTER A GROUP OF ARMNED CRIMINALS. ARMED WITH ALIEN WEAPONS PETER!_

_YOUR POPS HAD GRADUATED FROM GIVING ME HEART ATTACK ONLY JUST SO YOU COULD TAKE HIS PLACE!_

_Please tell me you did not get hurt._

Peter laughs and remembers the first time he saw his Uncle Bucky scold his Pops, he was only seven at that time. His Pops ended up in a hospital when a group of enhanced men ganged up on him, he was shot twice and had a fractured rib after the fight. His Uncle Bucky streams of curses are loud enough for his sensitive ears to hear even from outside his Pops’ hospital room. Apparently his Uncle Bucky is naturally a worry-wart, possibly even more protective than both his parents combined.

Peter begins to type a reply when he feels all the hair in the back of his neck and in his arms stands to its ends. He shudders at the familiar feeling coming from his side, as soon as Peter whips his head he finds a group of men all of them had their back turned to Peter but the brunet spots one of them holding a plank of wood and dragging it against the floor.

 _“P-Please d-don’t hurt me!”_ A younger voice slips pass Peter’s hearing from the scene, he notes that none of the young men seems to fit the voice.

“Just give us your wallet and phone and maybe we’ll let you leave with a few kicks.” One of men said.

Peter purses his lips, no, he…he has to go home. He promised his parents that there will be _no superhero_ gig for him until they told him so. He is supposed to go _straight_ home from school and be a less disappointing kid by actually following his Dad’s words for once.

_“Please, i-it’s all the money I-I got a-and—“_

Peter turns to face his head forward, he slips his phone back to his pocket forgetting to answer his Uncle’s message. His mind is too preoccupied, even the music over his ears couldn’t drown the boy’s voice.

“Then we’ll take it _by force._ ”

Peter’s senses blares alarms as he feels one of the three men raised the plank of wood to the air in brace for the attack. His body throws all the rational part of his mind and begins to move, he picks up the nearest object before rushing to the alley to throw the item—which was sadly but fortunately an empty cola can. The can successfully hits the man holding up the plank in the head making the group quickly turn to them.

“The fuck!” One of the three exclaims.

At that exact moment Peter finds himself reeling back to reality and he stares before realizing what he did.

“I’m gonna die.” He mutters to himself.

.

.

.

_BLAG!_

Peter gasps as the air is knocked off his lungs as the tallest of the three grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drives him against the wall. As his back collides with the cold brick wall he sees the kid shaking on the middle of the alleyway, he’s small and dark skinned, probably African-American.

“You think you’re some hero? Well think fucking twice you twig!” The guy spats at Peter.

“You’re scaring him!” Peter tries to reason out, “I-It’s not right to take his things.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll show you something to get scared for—“

Peter sees the man raises his fist and he closes his eyes to brace for the punch. Oh well, he can take a punch or two they would heal in a couple of hours, what is important is it gives the boy the chance to flee, he opens his eyes and screams to the boy.

“Get out of here, now!”

The kid nods quickly and slips away from the two remaining young man. When the kid inevitably gets away they all turned to Peter. He coughs as the man holding him placed him on a chokehold, his fingers twitches with an inch to push them off his instincts to survive this attack slowly surfacing however a part of his rational mind tells him he can’t. He is too strong and at this state he really can’t say how strong he could push them off and that could even be fatal.

His vision begins to blur at the lack of oxygen. His hearing dulls that he doesn’t hear the sound of someone leaping from the roof of the building behind them, or the sound of punches getting thrown and bodies slumping down until the hand that had him in chokehold disappears. Peter coughs as he slumps to the floor, as his mind begins to clear he finds a pair of red shoes, he looks up and finds a stranger wearing a red suit—almost similar to the red of his Spider-Man suit but perhaps darker. It has no intricate design but there is some scent danger that reeks from it.

The red clad stranger held Peter’s attacker up in the air by the scurf before slamming him to the opposite wall. The man makes a shriek of horror as the stranger approaches him with carefree strides. Before he could get away, the man pins him by the wall and pulls out a gun to which made Peter’s eyes widen.

“Doesn’t feel nice getting slammed to a wall right?” The stranger says in a sing song tone, the man presses the cold metal of his gun against the man’s cheek making him squeak in fear. “Why don’t you assholes just go to McDonald’s and get you useless piece of fucks a job so you won’t have to smooch off with some poor kid’s lunch money?”

“W-Who the hell are you?”

“Oh, I’m your worst fucking nightmare.”

Peter’s eyes widen as he finds one of the men pull something under the tuck of his pants, he had seen guns one too many times to get familiarized with its glint. He opens up his mouth to warn the man but he finds the man pulling his gun away from the man against the wall and pointing it at the man who is about to pull the gun and without second thought the stranger fires them causing Peter to yelp with surprise.

For a second Peter finds himself pulling himself up in record time using all his inhuman abilities to try to pull the man away, however before Peter could come to the man’s rescue the bullet simply flew in the side of the man’s head making the man’s gasps in fear.

“The next one won’t fucking miss your eyeball dipshit.”

Peter gasps his whole body tenses as his instincts screams in his head to leave and run away but the overflowing signals keeps his whole body from moving. He is very familiar with this feeling, it almost felt like watching his Uncle Bucky take down a troops of criminals with no less than a couple of guns and a dagger, or his Aunt Natasha swooping down an entire floor filled with highly trained guards with only her wits and excellent body manoeuvres or his Uncle Clint putting down an army of aliens in New York with less than 40 arrows. If this man is after Peter, he sure is not gonna go home with just a black eye.

The man who has the gun throws the object to the side and makes a quick run away from the sight, the second one follows and Peter hears the man sighs. He returns his attention to the man in his hold still trembling in fear. He points the gun to the man’s temple again before speaking in a low and dangerous tone.

“If I see you fucking up someone for their goddamn money like that, _especially_ kids, I’ll drill all six bullets down your hollow fucking brain, you got me?”

The man nods mutely. The stranger lets go and shoves him away before kicking him in the ass for good measure. The man lets out a yelp before scurrying away as fast as he could. As soon as the man is out of sight the stranger turns to face Peter.

Peter backs away, if he could press himself further he would but that would be physically impossible now for him. Despite the mask he can feel the man’s stare at him and before he could say anything the man sighs.

“Can’t you not be in fucking trouble for like goddamn five seconds?”


	3. Confidential

 

Peter groans as he hears the loud alarm set by his parents blaring through the ceiling courtesy of FRIDAY. He rolls to his stomach and stayed for a while until the alarm is too much to bare, he pulls himself up still half asleep and the sound stops. He rubs his tired eyes trying to wake himself up, one of the thousand things that he has gotten from Tony or so it seems is their terrible ability to wake up like the rest of the world. He yawns and sits on the edge of his bed before reaching for his phone.

“Good Morning Peter.” FRIDAY greets with her ever so familiar voice.

Peter smiles up to the ceiling and greets back, “Morning FRI.”

“Are you ready for the day?” She asks as if trying to strike a conversation.

Since he turned four, Tony had programmed FRIDAY to be more conversational, creating small talks after a programmed input or greeting especially for Peter. Since Tony and Steve were often out, they made FRIDAY to talk more as to remind the brunet he’s not alone and has someone to talk to especially when Peter is starting to learn to talk more. Though Tony and Steve had duties that required them to be often out of sight for their son, they made sure that doesn’t end there, Tony ensured that despite his physical absence his son will know he cares even in the smallest ways, while Steve called or messaged him no matter how busy he got, or at least have someone on his team look after him.

Peter nods as he blinks the sleep off his mind before unlocking his phone to read the messages he was left when he knocked himself off for the night, he finds Ned’s messages about some funny tv show that Tony recommended to him when he dropped by three weeks ago. The next surprisingly is his Dad telling him to go to the living room as soon as he wakes up. Peter raises an eyebrow at the message.

“Is Dad coming home today?” Peter asks FRIDAY.

“Mr. Stark will be home by the end of the month at most.” FRIDAY answers, “However he has left a message for you, he instructed me to tell you once you are in the living room.”

Peter scrunches his eyebrows, lips press to a straight line in thought. He taps his fingers against the nightstand thinking deeply to what reason his Dad would have to leave a message to FRIDAY instead of calling him like he always does when he checks on him? His minds recounts his steps from the morning of the day his parents both left for their tasks, as soon as he finds _one_ good reason he finds himself cursing.

Damn, could it be that they found out he bumped into some stranger in red leather spandex in an alley who could have killed Peter, but thankfully didn’t. Yeah, that has to be it.

Yesterday is a whirlwind of crazy, without his suit and webshooters Peter had to rely purely in his abnormality to get him out of that mess however that meant risking his identity. Thankfully before anything could escalate some cab driver drove and took the stranger’s attention. After a couple of cursing on the part of the stranger, he simply told Peter to _stay the fuck away from goddamn trouble_ which to be honest sounds quite peculiar after he gave Peter the scare of his life by simply being two feet away from him.

Peter has seen great skilled fighters way too many times to know one just from the way they walk and that stranger is. His whole body is guarded just, almost impeccably without a blindspot. His movement is fluid almost similar to how his Aunt Natasha moves. Could he be a SHIELD spy too?

The brunet surrenders to his fate, well he just have to explain, at least he didn’t engage _further_. Yeah that could work.

As soon as Peter had brushed his teeth and washed his face he leaves his room and take the elevator to the living room. He fiddles with the hem of his oversized shirt which his Dad bought him once during the Stark Expo with a massive print on the front saying STARK KID. As soon as the elevator door opens, he steps out to the living room, it’s vast with a few couple of furinitures. His Pops likes the minimalist interior.

“FRIDAY what now?” Peter calls.

“Oh great!”

Peter gasps and quickly becomes hyper aware of his surrounding when he hears the familiar yet strange voice. He blinks as he finds a figure walking from the corner of the room to the middle. As the morning sun filters from the massive windows of their living room, the man’s figure slowly comes to the view. Peter’s heightened senses sees the motion like a carefully crafted slow motion video, the dust slowly dusting off from the man’s expensive suit to the air, the patterns of the  wool and the small creases it makes as he walks to the middle of the room.

The brunet lifts his eyes from the man’s clothes to his face and he finds the air in his lungs almost knocks out, the hazel eyes almost turns amber at the sun’s glow reflecting in them, and his soft light brown hair is casually styled enough for him to complement his dress. The man stands there and offers Peter an easy smile.

“W-Who the hell—“

“Morning kid.” Peter almost jolts to his surprise as his Dad’s voice is heard, he turns and finds a hologram screen pulled up just right beside him. Tony’s face comes into view with a small grin, his hair tousled and is wearing a white button up. His eyes reflected his exhaustion but his smile could fool anyone. “So yeah, your Pops and I, we had a _very_ long discussion about this before we left. It was…it was really hard for me to take your suit away, a-and now leaving you too, I…kid I just. I have to do this. I know you’re growing and you probably want to go to Paris or Las Vegas, trust me I know kid but I…I love you, okay? I care so much about you buddy and I know that it’s not gonna be easy—I…my Dad he cared too little and I just don’t want you to think that I don’t too.”

Peter smiles sullenly at his Dad’s words. It is no secret to him or his Pops that his Dad’s overprotective nature or sometimes too relax is all because of his fear to become a father like Howard who was just so distant to care. He treated Tony like a tool more often than he treated him like a child. Ever since Peter was young Tony had this insecurity that he may fail his son due to his history of child neglect.

“So yeah, Steve and I we agreed this is for the best, until we got that flying vulture guy and figure what they’re up to and some _stuff._ ” Tony says, as soon as he does another picture pops to the screen. It is the face of the man standing there in the middle of the room. “This is Wade Wilson, from today on until we return, he’ll be your _bodyguard_.”

“Body—what?!”

Before Peter could say anything else, Tony continues.

“I’ll leave the rest of explaining to Wilson, and please just follow whatever he says until we get back.”

As soon as Tony leaves those words the screen shuts and FRIDAY lets Peter know the video has ended. Peter turns warily at the man, Wade Wilson, it sounds quite _normal_ enough but knowing his parents, especially when Steve is involves there is nothing _plain_ about the people they are acquainted to. He looks at him again and somehow Peter feels this familiar caution to the man.

“S-So y-you’re M-Mister Wilson?”

Wade nods and lazily thrusts his hands in the pockets of his pants. Peter waits for the other’s reply but instead the man casually walks and shortens the distance between him and the brunet. His confident strides combined with this carefree air made Peter’s eyes wide. He may not be the best when it comes to fighting, but years of being around super spies had taught him to remember crucial details that could save his life, in this case this man’s movements.

He backs away, this man is that stranger in red spandex the other day.

“I would really like to make a good impression to my client.” Wade says as he reaches to straighten his jacket before looking at Peter. He shrugs, “Wearing some red spandex shit smelling like some seventy year old grandma’s rotting corpse with a slice of dried blood of some human trafficker doesn’t sound like a good impression, so I had to postpone _this_.”

“What are you?” Peter asks backing away.

“My job is to keep you from harm’s way.” Wade says. “That’s all you need to know baby boy.”

Peter cringe at the pet name and shakes his head, “How are you—how do you know my parents?”

“You know it’s a small _universe_ for freaks, so you know we bump into each other very often.” Wade says before turning to look at his wrist watch.

“You’re a superhero too?”

Wade let out a laugh before pointing a finger at him.

“That I ain’t sweet cheeks.”

Peter is about to say something when Wade walks to him and pushes him towards the elevator. Peter is shock when the man’s touch doesn’t fire up alarms from his spider senses.

“Time to get your perky ass to school.”

“Do you really have address my butt.”

“It’s a very distracting thing baby boy.”

.

.

.

Peter braces himself as he gets out of the car, it’s a black Toyota that belongs to one of the few cars that Happy would use to pick Peter from school with, despite its general look its whole body is reinforced to be bulletproof, while it’s inside remains connected to FRIDAY and has two secret compartment that allows storage for two assault rifle and two automatic handgun. Though it is _just_ as simple car, it’s slick body paint tells how much money was invested to maintain its beauty, that enough to attract people’s attention. As soon as the morning breeze of his school greets him he sees eyes on him.

Wade gest off too and closes the door and before Peter could take a step, Wade raises a finger to stop him which makes the brunet frown.

“What now?” Peter whines.

“Is that how you talk baby boy?” Wade says with a smirk, “I like feisty but not to my clients, you know why?”

“Why?” Peter asks curiously, does he leave them or does he kill them?

“That gets them killed.”

Peter is about to retort when Wade walks up to him and puts a hand on his back as he begins to walk the yard of the premise. There is no reservation in Wade’s expression, it almost reminded him of his Dad’s boldness whenever he goes to the PTA meetings in his expensive suit and sports car. The attention is slowly making Peter fidget, their stares taking toll on his fragile esteem.

“Chin up, I got you.” Wade tells him but that doesn’t help much. He gives Peter a pat in the back as she begins firing up his _rules_. “You _will not_ leave school until _I_ get you. If something happens, call me, text me but _don’t move_ from wherever hell you are. If you think you’re in trouble, stick to the crowd.”

Peter flinches at the last part and stops, he looks at Wade with disbelief.

“Stick to the crowd? What the—“ Peter hushes his voice, “W-Won’t that be more dangerous?”

“For you, no.” Wade answers as he turns Peter to head to the school entrance. “Thankfully, the kind of shit you attracts does not like to be involved to big deals, well not yet.”

Peter’s eyes widen, how the hell does Wade Wilson seem to know so much about the things that follows him, did his parents just disclosed _everything_ to him? Tony is one secretive guy, surely he wouldn’t have given this guy _everything_ about him, right? And what does he mean by _not yet?_

“Off you go baby boy!”

Wade pushes Peter to the steps and the brunet almost trips, he frowns and turns to Wade who makes a half salute.

“See you later cheesecakes!”

Peter gasps as everyone’s eyes turns to the two of them, Peter quickly turns and starts to sputter how they are not right about whatever the hell they were thinking. That would have worked if it wasn’t for Wade’s voice filtering through Peter’s sensitive ears.

“Will come fetch you later, love you!”

Peter’s face quickly burns, his jaw slacks in shock as he turns to see Wade but the man has started to sprint back to the car.

Get a bodyguard, they say, it will be _fun_ they say.

Peter groans to himself, he has no idea why his Dad chose this guy of _all._

….

.

.

.

Wade whistles as the door automatically opens for him. As more as he gets acquainted with the architecture of the Tower, he could agree that this place has _everything_ , including this seemingly empty room that fits perfectly into a normal human’s idea of interrogation room or maybe isolation. The moment Wade’s feet set on the room the lights comes up blinking at first before it settles up. Wade laughs.

“I get the joke FRIDAY, thanks.” Wade says in the middle of his laugh as he takes off his coat and settles it to a table in the corner of the room.

“Mr. Stark says it is very important to give the _vibe_.”

Wade lets out another laugh.

“Yeah. I agree.”

Wade finally looks up and grins at the bruised man sitting and tied in the metal chair welded on the floor, dried blood on his cut on his head and shoulder through his dark clothes. He walks up to man and lifts up his chin with a smile.

“You shit couldn’t really wait to get your asses whipped, good thing baby boy sleeps like fucking log, wouldn’t want him panic over your ugly motherfucker.” He says cracking his knuckles, eyes gleaming with the fire he’s been trained so long to hide and just let out when the moment calls for it. That moment apparently, is _this._

 Wade looks back to his wrist watch, before turning to look at the man with a horrified expression.  The exact moment that Wade’s _job_ begun, it was 4 in the morning when Tony called again to check if he’s set, he was already set standing in an empty hotel room right across Stark Tower surveying the neighbourhood when he spot a gleam in one of the roof of the neighbourhood. He noticed a familiar gun from that spot, it is set to across to a floor from the top floor. He asked Tony on the boy’s floor and the man answered a bit too slow for Wade’s liking.

It took him exactly fifteen minutes to get to that building, and another thirty minutes to get the man knocked out. Yeah, it doesn’t really sound like him to just _knock_ people out but then again it was one of the stipulations of his current job.

He smirks at the man as he pulls out a small switch blade from the pocket of his slacks. He leans to the man who simply squeals in fear as he pats the blade against his cheek.

“Well they didn’t tell me I can’t fucking torture.”

“Must I remind you Mr. Wilson that Mr. Stark has advised against creating _mess_ in the Tower’s premises.” FRIDAY says making Wade nods.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” He says to the A.I., “I’m sure to clean up before Petey-pie comes home. He will not have to know.”

.

.

.

“Steve?”

The blond super soldier looks up from his desk and where Natasha stands with arms cross over her chest. She walks from her corner to where Steve’s desk is, her expressionless features melts to something understanding. She places a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“He’s fine.” Steve says more so to reassure himself.

“It’s hard to believe my nephew is when you put him in the same roof as a batshit heavily armed guy whose body count reached almost as high as Winter Soldier during the time he was in Hydra, and that was his record when he hasn’t—“

“Nat.” Steve says in a warning tone, “Please.”

Natasha steps back with both hands up.

“The guy is _crazy_ Steve, you saw his files, he’s—“

“He saved Peter once.”

“Once is not enough, once was eighteen years ago Steve.” Natasha says in strict tone. “Things change, he may not look like it but we can’t trust Wade Wilson.”

Steve sighs, “I know that you just want to protect Peter, Nat. We want that too but with this, he just—he’s a kid. He is Tony’s kid, and you worked for Tony, you saw what the things that goes there he needs _this_. Wilson can help.”

“You could have picked _anyone_ , anyone Steve for this  job and you picked Wilson.”

“Nat this is not up for a discussion.”

“Peter’s safety is always up for a discussion, he’s capable Steve. He’s not just _any_ kid.”

“That’s the problem!” Steve says his voice louder making Natasha’s eyes widen. She purses her lips and allows the other to talk. “The threats he will face is not something I want my nineteen year old son to deal with. He’s the only thing…he’s _our_ son Nat, and if there is _anyone_ I knew who would bend the world as much as we will to save him, it is the person who brought him to us.”

Natasha purses her lips and sighs, she looks down on the file set on Steve’s table, a picture of Wade Wilson dressed in what seems like a hospital gown covered in sooth emerging from a burning facility, visible from the photograph is a massive burn in the man’s arm crawling up to the exposed back. In the man’s arms an infant, a boy almost invisible from the thick blanket it was wrap on. The timestamp on the bottom of the image is small but clear enough for the spy to read, not that she would need to, she knew well from where it was taken 18 years ago in a secret facility burnt down by none other than Wade Wilson himself.

The very same incident that brought Peter Stark-Rogers to them.


	4. Learning Curve

It wasn’t hard for Peter to find out about _things_ , it’s the perks of being the son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, with a quick press of the keys on his laptop, a screen pops out with the face of his bodyguard. It made him grimace, the man’s record is _extensive_ and probably could have looked like a novel if compiled in papers. It makes his blood run cold as he sees number of _attempted murder, homicide_ and crimes related to killing on the list. He’s eyes shifts easily to the dates when—

“Peter are you with us?”

Peter purses his lips and quickly exist the window from the screen, he pulls up an awkward smile to his teacher and nods.

“Y-Yes, I’m sorry.” He says and the teacher nods quietly and returns discussing a topic that Peter knew too well already.

It has been hours since Wade dropped him to school but he’s having doubts on wanting to return home, he probably had an internal debate on calling any of his parents regarding the bodyguard’s _strange_ behaviour, and now _this_ too. Why would his parents get a bodyguard who is highly dangerous, has a criminal record that screams of _international sought criminal_ and calls their son _sweet cheeks_ in public? No, it is simply impossible that Tony doesn’t know about that, or maybe Tony knew but he’s the kind of guy who believes that past behaviour doesn’t necessarily account to who they are but Steve, what would his Pops had to say in all of these? Did Steve allow this, did he knew about Wade’s records?

Wade is apparently a former U.S. Army Special Forces, but that leads Peter to the question on how did Tony or Steve knew about him and what is with his red suit when they met? If he is like his Uncles or Aunts, maybe a member of SHIELD he should be doing something more important than looking after him.

Peter has way too much questions now, too many for him that he basically doesn’t care now with the confuse and curious glances thrown at him by his classmates who saw Wade calling him pet names and telling him he’ll see him after class, a guy in a suit that was too close. He thank all possible reasons that has Ned sitting two rows away from him in this class because from the looks he’s giving him, he has as much questions as him and he probably doesn’t have answers to most of those.

Peter doesn’t bother to turn his laptop off, he begins pull up his notebook and read through his notes. He reviews his formula for his webfluid, when Tony found out he was going around as Spider-Man he was upset only for like five seconds then he saw his webshooters and web fluid and he begun being all science nerd back on him again. He commended him for creating his own webfluid _inside_ the class and told him how proud he is with him. The thought makes Peter miss him more.

When he first begun as Spider-Man, Steve has always been protective and a bit _scared_ , after Tony instigated the _talk_ Steve finally allows him with a bit of a _limit_ , limit that Peter broke.

He looks up from the top of the board where a clock is, four minutes before the class ends. He braces for the thought of seeing Wade Wilson again and his silly pet names.  He sighs and almost resigns to his fate when he hears a ping from his laptop. A notification pops to the corner of his screen, curiously he clicks it and he finds a footage from a few blocks away from his favourite sandwich place, his eyes widen as he finds a man screaming while holding a gun and a young girl in the other.

The hair in the back of his neck stands to their ends as his senses flares. His legs itches to move and run to the scene, but his eyes darts to wall clock to his teacher.

“I’m gonna be grounded until I’m sixty.”

.

.

.

.

“You’re gonna be grounded _forever_.”

Peter groans at Ned as pulls up his shabby makeshift costume that he used when he was still hiding his super hero identity from his parents and Tony hasn’t given his suit. He holds his mask in his hand while he stares at his phone, there are no messages and somehow that makes him a bit relieved, right now is not the time that he finds himself split between his promise to his parents and a hostage situation.  

“I know.” Peter says, “B-But if I don’t go there, i-if something happens I can’t live with that!”

Ned sighs and accepts his reason, but obviously that doesn’t make the fact that he and will surely face the fury of his parents.

“A-And your bodyguard?”

Peter purses his lips, he quickly scans his mind for possible answer in his friend’s question.

“Uhm, w-well he’s got no idea, h-he doesn’t have to know.”

“What?” Ned exclaims, his voice echoes in the empty hallways. Ned puts a hand over his lips shock with the volume of his voice, they both look around and thank heavens there aren’t anyone else. He looks at Peter again and frowns, “Peter that’s dangerous, what if he finds out and tell your parents?”

“W-What do you want to me to do, I-I can’t just sit there.”

Ned groans internally, “Okay, uhm, yeah.”

Peter’s eyes sparkled and he reaches to give Ned a pat in the shoulder.

“Thank you so much Ned!”

Ned surrenders to Peter’s insisting, and watch as he puts on his masks and hands Ned his bag. Ned gives a good look at his friend and his scruffy costume, unlike Tony’s suit they were less protection. His worry heightens at this but he couldn’t have himself to stop his friend knowing the massive responsibility.

“Be safe please!” Ned says as Peter jogs to the back door of their school.

Peter gives him a thumb up and head out finally. Ned stands there as until Peter finally reaches to the door, his costume clad friend easily leaves through the unmanned exit and closes it behind him. As soon as he is out of sight Ned lets out a sigh.

“How will I even explain this to his bodyguard?”

“I say, truth shall set you free.”

Ned gasp loudly and almost trips and slams himself to the nearest wall from shock. He blinks and finds a man in a gray suit with arms cross over his chest looking calm and composed. The man stares at the exit where Peter just left like he knew that would happen and Ned stares, just _stares_ , he notes the fact that there is a gun holstered in his belt.

“You his friend?” Wade asks Ned who finds himself simply nodding.

“A-Are you…uhm,…who are you?”

Wade shrugs and takes Ned’s hand and shakes it without asking.

“Wade Wilson, bodyguard.” He says casually and lets go. “Where did he say he’s going again?”

“I-I can’t tell you, I-I swore to Peter.” He says despite his nervousness, something about the man makes him shake, or maybe it’s the gun. Yeah, Ned has never seen anyone in Peter’s family carry an actual weapon in public.

Wade finds a smile in his lips, he looks like a trustworthy guy, he _is_ a trustworthy guy, _good_ kid. He pats his shoulder and takes Peter’s bag from his hand. The kid looks at him cautiously.

“You know what, go home do your assignments and be a good kid, watch some Adventure Time—“

“That ended days ago.”

“Whatever kids watch nowadays.”

Wade takes Ned by the arm and despite the weird look the kid is giving he allows Wade to take him to the front yard of the school. As soon as they are both outside the school Wade gives him an appreciative pat again in the back. Wade raises an eyebrow when he finds Ned still staring at him.

“Uhm, uh, a-are you…uhm like…”

“Super? Not normal?”

“Uhm, like Captain America?”

Wade’s eyes widen for a moment, words dies in his mouth. As soon as he regains composure, he smiles.

“Yeah.”

Before Ned could say anything, Wade waves him goodbye and trudges to his motorbike. He looks at the kid on last time, he is obviously a normal kid with no superpower, Peter is surrounded by them, a normal life right in his fingertips and people like this kid who is genuinely concerned of him. He scoffs as he looks away and starts the engine of his motorbike, unfortunately he doesn’t _always_ see that.

Well he’s a kid.

…

It takes an hour for Peter to deal with the hostage situation, thankfully it ends well with no one hurt. Right after the incident is resolves he webs his way back to the tower as soon as he can. While on his way he begun enumerating in his head excuses that he can make for his new bodyguard, few minutes before arriving he finally decides on one. He swings to the Tower and climbs from the outside of the building up to the floor of his room.

He practised in his mind the words he will tell Wade, he’d quickly change and pretend to simply forget that Wade will be picking him up and he had arrived earlier. As soon as he reaches the window of his room, he expertly pulls the window up and quietly climbs up the ceiling. Using his foot he closes the window down before continuing to climb up the ceiling. When he finds himself in the middle of the room he flops down with a soft thud. He then begins to take of his suit starting with his mask then the shirt. As soon as Peter is down to his shorts, he reaches to the white shirt lying on the back of his desk chair.

“So…you’re Spider-Man, huh?”

“Holy sh—“ Peter trips on his discarded costume on the floor and stumbles and falls back to the floor on his butt.

He blinks and his sharp eyes finally caught of Wade Wilson sitting on the corner of his room just right beside a book shelf, he is ultimately hidden from Peter’s sight from the angle where he came from due to the height of the shelf. The man looks at him smugly, with arms crossed over his chest.

“W-What, n-no I’m not! What are you doing here?!” he asks, he pulls the white shirt over his exposed chest feeling self-conscious, “H-How did you even get here?”

“I’m starting to think that tumbling on your feet is a thing between you and your friend, what is that like some acquired habit? Do bullies at school make you jumpy, or maybe it’s the dangerous people you keep on _fucking bumping into_ for no reason at all?”

Peter’s mind is racing, hundreds of thoughts passes him in record speed. His senses are still high in adrenaline from the shock of finding Wade _inside_ his room and the man managing to surprise him. His eyes lands in Wade’s amber eyes’ glow under the mixture of the natural light seeping through the window of his room and the artificial burn of the ceiling light, they seem passive but something seems to hide under it which made him have mixture of feelings added to his racing thoughts.

“Y-You know Ned, h-how…d-did you hurt him?”

Wade scoffs, “You think lowly of me baby boy, is that why you run off from little old me?”

Peter purses his lips as he tries to regain his composure, if Wade wants to hurt him, FRIDAY will surely alert Tony and Steve. He cautiously look at him, every movement and as if the man knows what is his mind, he remains in his spot four feet away from Peter with arms over his chest and the rest of his posture relaxed.

“I-I can explain.”

Wade raises an eyebrow and smirks, “Oh yeah? Sure, go tell me why the hot fucking hell did you run off to a goddamn hostage scene when _I_ specifically told you not to.”

“What? H-How did you know that?”

Wade barks a dry laugh, he throws his hands up in the air and turns his back from the brunet.

The moment Peter left his side, Wade knew this will happen. He’s read the kid good enough to know he’s more like Tony Stark when it comes to obeying orders, they simply _don’t_. Tony warned him about too, the kid is worse than a magnet, he actually _dives_ into the danger himself. He isn’t as crazy as the kids in the X-Men facility, but that doesn’t make him any easier.

He had imagined a kid mixed with Tony Stark’s recklessness and Steve Roger’s insufferable selflessness, and oh god did he never wish to be involved but then again here he is. He curses under his breath before looking up the kid staring at him with his big brown eyes and his oversized shirt pressed against his chest.

“Your pretty little butt don’t lie, it told me you’re not gonna be an easy one.” Wade answers honestly, “And apparently you’re Spider-Man too.”

He hears Peter stumbles through his words trying to find a way out of the mess he found himself in. Wade knew the kid is _not normal_ , he had established that _way before_ but he didn’t expect him to be doing some sort of hero activities especially knowing how Steve and Tony had pushed and were _very_ eager for him to look after him. He expected him to make some weird thing just to get the bodyguard off his back, like how the new X-Men recruits and trainees would but he didn’t expect him to find him suiting up in that _ugly_ makeshift costume.

As Peter tries to find a word to say, Wade patches up and adds up everything which made his expression fail.

“Fuck.” He mutters under his breath.

“A-Are you…please don’t tell SHIELD.” Peter says amidst his panic taking Wade’s attention.

The brunet looks terrified to his core at the prospect of his identity getting revealed, but surely the couple knew about this, or at least one of them because they couldn’t be that stupid which meant one thing, the three or at least most of the Avengers had kept this information off everyone else’s radar, especially SHIELD. It makes sense, in accordance to the Sokovia Accords, if Peter is revealed as Spider-Man he would have to sign on the treaty as well and thus reveal to the world his identity which also puts his _normal teenage life_ in danger. No, the Avengers won’t let that and Wade…he couldn’t.

“I don’t give a chicken shit about SHIELD.” He tells him and Peter visibly relaxes. “You however, is another matter, is it so hard to stay the hell out of trouble? It’s bad enough that you’re the son of Tin-Man, billionaire extraordinaire and Mr. America’s Pride and Glory, and your luck is just as good as a fucking tadpole and now you just decide to jump head first to trouble!”

Peter gasps at Wade raising his voice. He lowers his head in shame, he thought he’d be ready for this kind of thing from Wade however just as usual he’s wrong. Strangely despite knowing the man for only a couple of hours, he feels his disappointment and frustration as much as his parents. The critical change of his tone makes Peter feels like his heart drops to his gut.

“I-I’m sorry I just…you don’t understand, t-there was a hostage situation and—“

“It was not your fucking call, you’re supposed to be at the school being a _kid_ that you are and I’m supposed to be getting your ass back here as soon as your class ends. We had a _plan_.”

Peter’s eyes widen, his loud voice and the air in the room makes his chest tight. He presses his shirt closer to his chest trying to soothe the weight there from Wade’s tone.

“You’re not my Dad!” Peter blurts out angrily, “You don’t know me, and you—you don’t really care anyways! You just do this because you…because I’m your job! If you can’t stand me then just leave me alone!”

Wade stares at the kid his brown eyes is way too honest, its full of frustration and confusion. Okay, yes he shouldn’t have raised his voice at the kid, that was a stupid idea. He takes a deep breathe, okay, he was supposed to get him to trust him not flip on him. He raises a hand on Peter.

“Okay, chill, let’s chill the hell down.”

“Just leave me alone, I-I—“

“Make me understand.” Wade says in a calmer tone making Peter snap up to look at him, “Make me understand why the holy unicorns you fucking think that you _need_ to be there, spare me the I am Spider-Man excuse.”

Peter blinks, the shift in Wade’s mood is freaking him out a bit but the fact that the man is giving him a chance to let him explain himself. Wade shifts in his position, he gestures to Peter’s shirt and the brunet quietly, puts on his shirt. He looks at Wade for a while until he finally decides to settle in his chair, he fiddles with his fingers.

“A-Are you gonna tell Dad and Pops?”

Wade shrugs, “Depends.”

“I-If  I tell you why, would you…would you tell me how do you know my parents?”

“This isn’t supposed to be a bargain baby boy.” Wade says with a sigh, “But alright, seems fair.”

Peter looks down feeling small and embarrassed, it is different when Tony asked him his motivation, he knew his father well enough. He knew Tony would understand but Wade…Wade is…he doesn’t even know what or who he is.

“My parents, my Uncles and Aunts I’ve seen them do really great and big stuff. Their names are everywhere, my Dad’s name is plastered in almost every phone, laptop, even government devices and my Pops face is almost in every single PSA in America, classes in my school are named after my Uncle Bruce, my Aunt Natasha is everyone’s crush—you know what I mean. They take big scale threats and everyone is thankful but there are people, small regular people who are caught up in between the big picture. Who looks after them?” Peter says head still hanging low, “If you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, then the bad things happen…they happen because of you.”

“You’re doing this because you know you can, and you like to look after the regular guys?”

“Yes.” Peter admits, “If something bad happens to them, and then I know that I could have done something to stop it but I didn’t, I…I can’t live with that.”

Wade stares at the brunet for a moment, he hasn’t heard this much thick of sincerity from anyone else before. Its strange to see the innocence in him, so full and unblemished despite growing to a world that seems too cruel for him. He remembers the look in Steve’s eyes when he told him they needed his help with Peter, now he understood that very strong need for the couple to keep their adopted son safe. He is simply too kind for his own good.

The world doesn’t deserve people like him, humans are such disgusting, ungrateful, and feeble beings that don’t deserve a Peter Stark-Rogers constantly risking his normal life to save their asses but they weren’t the ones who decide that kind of thing. In the eyes of Peter, they all equally deserve his kindness no matter how hideous they are inside.

“Project X.” Wade says breaking the silence that begins to grow between him and the brunet.

Peter looks up finally and quirks a curious brow at the older man.

“It’s some weird science experiment eighteen years ago. I was part of it, not very willingly actually. I got cancer, it was supposed to kill me in a month or two until I heard of that weird crap. I thought I’ve got nothing else to loose. I jump in and got tangled in that string of freak show, only I found out later I was fucking tricked.” Wade explains further, “They told me they could cure me in some unorthodox way, I’m not exactly fans of usual methods so I said hell yeah. They started pumping some experimental shit on me, it created some mutation and killed the cancer…but they didn’t let me go. They kept going and going for days and weeks until I got fed up with their experiments. I burnt the whole place down just right before Tin-Man and friends came down swooping to rescue. I save--I, I met your parents there.”

Peter felt his tongue heavy inside his mouth. It felt like a very private and sensitive topic and yet Wade says it nonchalantly. Peter heard of it before Weapon X is one of the failed attempts of secret underground associates to replicate his Pop’s super soldier serum but he didn’t knew that it actually had gone far enough to conduct human experimentation.

He cringed at the image of Wade’s experience, weeks of getting probed and drugs pumping through his body. He feels bad for making the man tell him all of this.

Eighteen years, Peter blinks if it was eighteen years ago then would that mean Wade is younger than Peter is now when he joined into the Weapon X? He hesitates a bit but he decides to speak up anyways.

“H-How…how old are you that time?”

“Twenty Eight.”

“Wh—No, I mean on that day.”

“Yeah, twenty eight, you got some earwax there baby or what?”

“How—you don’t look like it.” Peter says in disbelief, “You would have been forty six right now!”

“I am.” Wade admits, “They gave me super serum baby boy, does Mr. America look like a wrinkling old man, no. So yeah we don’t age fast. It will probably take a while until I start looking like forty.”

Peter laughs, genuinely this time.

“You need to stop calling Pops, Mr. America, it’s a really old joke.”

“Yeah sure, I’ll do that when you stop diving head first to trouble.” Wade says with an easy tone careful not to make Peter feel like having been ordered. The boy sheepishly looks at him, his expression has visibly calmed down and that affects Wade’s nerves too. “You’re a goddamn pain in the ass, did anyone tell you that yet?”

Peter nods.

“Ned and Pops do.”

“They’re right, you should listen to them.”

Peter glances away, oh boy did Wade know that look, Tony Stark does that so much.

“’S boring.”

Wade doesn’t even try to hide and rolls his eyes at the brunet.

“Boring _is_ good, it means your bubble butt is safe.”

Peter looks at Wade, he is used to hear him say that Peter’s safety is his job and that Tony pays him to do that but for a split second as he said those words it seems to be driven by nothing more than the man wanting him to be simply away from danger. It’s strange and yet…familiar.

.

.

.

A loud sound of a ringtone cuts through the voice of the man presenting in front of the panel, Tony shifts from his seat knowing fully well it’s his phone that just cut through the meeting. He raises his hand to excuse himself, he checks the caller ID and simply rises from his seat.

“Tony where are you going?” Pepper asks in a hushed voice.

“Important, it’s Steve.” He answers her. “I need to get it.”

“Can’t it wait?”

Tony sighs, “Pep, I’ve been here for days, I have duties other than sitting here listening to this shit.”

“Tony!”

Tony ignores Pepper and marches out of the room to take the call. He takes a deep breath and answers the call.

 _“Is it a good time to call?”_ Steve says as soon as Tony answers.

“Yeah sure, shoot.” Tony says, he would love to hear his husband’s voice any day than the boring statistics narrated by some stiff old businessmen.

_“I got some message from Wade Wilson today.”_

“Oh yeah, first day on the job, did Peter kick his ass or what?”

Tony hears his husband laugh at the other end of the line, Steve used to joke about how mischievous Peter can be when he puts his mind to it. When Peter was about six years old, he seems to favour Clint’s kinds of fun, they hid on the vents together and made all sorts of pranks that had Tony almost screaming and Natasha growing gray hairs.

 _“No, that would have been quite the news but no.”_ Steve’s tone obviously changes on the last word making Tony brace for the news. _“It’s not a good one.”_

“Is Peter hurt?”

 _“No, no, thank heavens no.”_ Steve replies, _“Wilson found a sniper who was well, you know, he caught the guy and interrogated him. He’s been hired to look for Peter and take him out.”_

“Peter? Wait, do you mean Spider-Man or—“

_“No, it’s Peter, our son.”_

Tony feels panic rise to his chest, he would understand that Spider-Man would have enemies that is part of being a superhero but Peter, _their_ son, the ordinary teenage boy going to some science school trudging to M.I.T isn’t supposed to be a target of a sniper. Why would his son be a target of a sniper, and _now_ of all times, were they always waiting for this opportunity but why only now?

“W-Why just now?” Tony asks, “We’ve been out before, Peter’s been on his own before but why only now.”

There is a pause on the other line, Tony could almost hear the hesitation from Steve.

 _“I need you to promise me you’ll do your best to calm down?”_  Steve says, _“Maybe we should just discuss this in perso—“_

“Steven, I need to fucking know! Now is not the time to tell me to calm down! I can’t!”

Steve sighs and he speaks up finally.

.

.

.

_“Wilson thinks they’ve connected the dots…he thinks **they** know now about Peter’s secret.”_


	5. Bridging Gaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say it's gonna be a slow burn? It is.  
> Welcome bacccck! I'm so sorry for making everyone wait. BTW I'm writing this while wearing MIDTOWN TECH SWEATER!! I got it from a local convention, it's a really comfy sweater! I'm thinking if I'm gonna make make a giveaway on my birthday but I may get a limited areas to ship them.
> 
> Btw guys if you are a STONY fan I have a smol fanfic called ALL I WANT which if you have time hopefully you could check it out if you have time. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all like the update! Please leave a comment, kudos or a bookmark!  
> LOVE YOU GUYS!

It is not a surprise that most of people who knew Peter thought we is but a _normal_ teenager, a wimpy and science nerd teen who just was adopted by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. On the outside he looks nowhere near his bulky old man or spoke like a true billionaire from the bloodline Stark. He hung his head low when he walks, talks in whisper and rarely meets someone’s eyes unless they are close.

There are many things that his _files_ didn’t tell Wade including his insufferable Tony Stark trademark stubbornness about almost anything. He had prepared for it though, like most of the things, knowing he had grown up around the two, he’s already prepared himself for the kind of persona that would stem from either of Iron Man himself or Captain America. To his luck, _it is both._

Wade sat leisurely in the conference room of the tower, his feet propped up on the table next to the not so tall medical files and others as he reads one of the contents of the folder. Memories flooded him as he reads the salvaged file from the fire eighteen years ago. Parts of the folder still remains slightly burnt and the paper still smells faintly of burnt wood and paper.

A picture of infant boy is clipped on the upper left corner of the first page, small and vulnerable infant bundled in a blue blanket with its eyes close, its thin brown hair sat atop of his round head. He pulls the picture up to reveal the first page, it is a birth certificate but many of its details were washed out with jet black ink including names of both of the child’s parents and his last name.

_PETER BEJNAMIN ~~PARKER~~  _

_DOB: August 10 , XXXX_

_Place of Birth: Queens, New York_

As he slowly reads through the awfully tampered birth certificate the scent of the burn seems to thicken, Wade feels another psychosomatic headache washes over him and flashes of the tall raging fire slips behind his mind. He groans and puts the file down just as FRIDAY alerts him of a call from Tony Stark.

_“Is that my son’s files?”_

Wade abandons the file and threw it across the table before looking at the awfully perfect hologram of Tony Stark standing across the room with his eyebrows creased together and pressed thin in disapproval.

_“I pay you to watch over my kid and now you’re lounging like some crap here and reading his files.”_

Wade rolls his eyes at Tony.

“You didn’t fucking tell me a shit Stark, I thought I am just gonna watch a kid who has a superpowers that he doesn’t know which means a fairly goddamn relatively _normal_ kid, but no, you gotta _lie_ to my fucking face—this Ryan Reynolds worth of face.”

Tony paces the room eerily almost like as if wherever he is has the same layout as the conference room.

 _“I didn’t.”_ Tony says. _“I just didn’t tell you and that’s different. You don’t have to know—wait you know? How did you—what the hell happened?”_

Wade quickly makes a decision, with his highly trained _bullshit_ face he crosses his arms over his chest.

“You think I’m that fucking stupid? I’m crazy Tin Man, that doesn’t make me stupid.”

_“It does actually.”_

Wade raises a finger at the hologram and shakes his head.

“He’s sleeping.” Wade says making Tony shut his mouth and seemingly takes a breath of relief. 

_“Tell me what happened.”_

Wade nods and begins to tell Tony about the attempted attack for Peter earlier and expertly omitting the part where Peter slips out on his makeshift costume to save a kid. Wade begins to enumerate details of which he squeezed out of the currently chopped corpse cemented inside an industrial drum under Hudson River then again Tony didn’t need to know that part.

“They’ve caught up.” Wade concludes, “It shouldn’t that hard to figure out once he’s out sticking his bubble butt to this super villain things, that goddamn Titanic was on live TV for like what, _days_ all over the state. Wasn’t hard enough to look for.”

Tony paces the room and pinches the bridge of his nose without saying a thing for a while, he snaps his fingers and curses under his breathe.

_“Zola’s algorithm.”_

“Zola what? The hell is that, fucking talk in English Tin Man. As you can see I’m not a fucking genius like either of you—“

_“Steve told me before, h-he and Black Widow faced this problem before in SHIELD that’s when they gotten Winter Soldier and Falcon. They discovered what they call Zola’s Algorithm. It’s a set of formula, basically just predictive analysis using historical data and personal data, its use to predict anyone who could be a threat of some sort to HYDRA.”_

Wade taps at his fingers against the table as he pulls his legs off the table.

“They may not know yet.” Wade says quietly making Tony quirks an eyebrow at him.

_“What the hell are you talking about Wilson.”_

Wade gestures to all of the files on the table.

“All of his files are written down like this, filed in a fucking stack paper using some batshit old typewriter. Some I’m guessing were handwritten by Bruce Banner.” Wade explains, “His _superphero-ing_ and all those shit are kept in these papers here, but all the others, as Peter Stark-Rogers are out there, his school records, bank records, internet browsing history whatever the hell he does as a normal kid is out there.”

Tony is quiet, Wade can see his eyes deep in thought through the hologram. If Tony hasn’t made a anything out up the internet that could link Peter to Spider-Man, even in the slightest, there is no other explanation about HYDRA’s interest in him. Among the things Steve allowed him to know about Peter were the fact that he’s mind is just as “brilliant” that of Tony. If he’s correct, HYDRA may find this fact threatening, if Tony Stark with the current technological capacity of the current universe can make a flying, bullet proof, and laser emitting armor what more threat can his genius successor can bring to them?

 _“He’s a threat because he’s smart.”_ Tony says, _“That…that makes sense, Strange was in there too even before he wielded the Eye of Agamotto. But that doesn’t mean we are allowed to calm and be comfortable.”_

Wade scoffs, “You think?”

_“Don’t sass me Wilson, you’re not my son and he’s the only one who is allowed to sass me.”_

“I can be you son-in-law.”

Tony visibly frowns. He trudges across the room not minding the fact that his hologram figure just passes through the solid table with a threatening stance.

_“Try me, I’ll shoot my fucking repulsor so far up your ass and make your tonsil and tongue glow blue for the rest of your fucking slow and miserable life.”_

Wade laughs hysterically as he pushes himself away from the hologram figure of the brunet. He waves his hand in dismissal.

“Come on, don’t worry I won’t touch that sweet baby butt of his…without his consent—“

_“I swear to god Wilson address my son like that again in my face and I’ll have FRIDAY shoot you so many laser you’d be no bigger than a minced crumb of cheese on the plate of a fucking toddler!”_

Before Wilson could retaliate he hears a ping on the ceiling accompanied by FRIDAY’s voice.

“Mister Wilson, Peter has awoken and has gotten out of his bed.” FRIDAY says and Wilson rubs the side of his head.

“Duty calls Tin Man. You can proceed with mincing me to pieces next time when a group of evil people with no hobbies has fucking gotten off your kid’s back.”

Tony doesn’t say anything and simply waves his hand in dismissal. The hologram quickly disappears and Wade pulls himself out of his seat and leaves the room to check on the Peter

 He finds the teen sitting on a bar stool in front of the counter in the kitchen, head pressed against the cold marble surface with eyes shut close. His bed hair is unruly as it can be and his dark blue sweater almost slipping down his shoulder. Wade stands against the wall in the corner of the kitchen observing the teen, he doesn’t seem to notice his presence or maybe chose to ignore it, he decides to test which one is true.

“Can’t sleep?”

Peter’s eyes snaps open and his brown eyes quickly fell on Wade’s figure leaning against the wall, however the brunet’s surprise catches too quickly on him first and he falls back from the stool with a thud against the polished floor. Wade doesn’t make any effort to walk and check on him knowing fully well now that a small fall like that shouldn’t hurt the boy as much. He chuckles instead and walks behind the counter as Peter pulls himself up and settles back on the stool.

“Please don’t do that.” Peter says in his small voice, he brushes his eyes with the back of his hand as his brown locks falls over his forehead making him look so small and…

“Go back to bed if you’re so goddamn sleepy Webs.”

“Webs?”

Wade doesn’t really pay much attention to the question too caught up in the sight of the brunet. He had noticed it before, when Capatain America showed him the picture of his son it was some awkwardly taken school picture where he wore a blue sweater with his tousled brown hair didn’t get enough justice with the poor lighting of the picture. His smile is too shy too, his eyes unsure where he should be looking at. It was awful like most school ID picture and it comes nothing close on how he is in person.

His big doe brown eyes reflected something Wade has rarely seen, _innocence_. They were warm and gentle when they lay against anyone’s gaze, forgiving and unconditional. His lips would press to a thin line most of the time when he is deep in thought, the same when he holds back himself afraid of making anyone uncomfortable. He has a self-esteem as wobbly as the legs of a new born deer.

“Why?”

Peter raises an eyebrow at Wade’s question.

“What do you mean why?”

“Why is your bubble butt up?”

Peter frowns at the nickname, “The same for you, it’s nearly 1 AM.”

Wade scoffs and turns his back at Peter and begins to rummage through the  cupboards and the fridge. Peter couldn’t see much through the broad back of the older male and his flexing muscles under his gray shirt. He is definitely _not_ looking.

“You think baby boy?”

“Why do you keep using those nicknames, they’re weird.”

“Hm, yeah. They are.”

“So why don’t you stop using them?”

“Makes it kinda look like were close.” Wade says as he pours a carton of milk to the mug.

The mercenary rolls his eyes when he realizes the carton’s content is just as much as a mug full leaving it completely empty as soon as the mug is filled. He throws the empty box down the trash bin beside him and makes his way to the microwave. He raises an eyebrow as he noticed the out of place old microwave but uses it anyway.  To his surprise despite the obvious age of the machine it works very well.

“We can be.”

Wade blinks at that, he chuckles and faces the brunet. He tilts his head to the side.

“ _You_ , think we can be _close_?” Wade says, “Baby boy, I’m a whole sack of crazy you don’t want to. I know you’re all sugar, spice and everything nice but you don’t wanna be close.”

“You don’t want to? I thought you—“

“What I want and what you _need_ are two different things.”

Wade turns around again as he hears the microwave dings. He doesn’t bother putting anything on and grabs the steaming mug of milk off the microwave. He lets it cool by the kitchen counter before carefully putting it in front of Peter.

“That’s some weird out of the place piece of shit in there.” Wade commented on the microwave.

Peter chuckles and looks at the said appliance. It’s a dirty white slightly dented microwave, its been sitting there for years now, neither Steve or Tony ever wanted it out of there despite the fact that they could replace it for something better.

“I fixed it myself when I was six.” Peter says in a hushed voice, “That…I mean, that piece of _crap_. I found it in the back our school and I thought it looked well enough but my teachers said it’s impossible. But you know Dad taught me that nothing is _impossible_ if you put your mind on it. So I took it home, and I…I broke it apart, I didn’t really tell Pops about it, I hid it under my bed and bride FRIDAY with a cheesecake so she won’t tell Pops and Dad.”

Wade chuckles and imagines a six years old Peter bribing A.I. with a cheesecake which she couldn’t possibly use of anything, his small scrawny body holding a standard microwave trying to slip it pass his parents’ eyes.

“I bet ten bucks they already knew.”

Peter laughs and takes the mug to his hands relishing the warmth of it.

“Yeah they did but they didn’t say anything until I finished it myself.” He says, “I stole stuff from Dad’s workshop too.”

Wade laughs, “ _You,_ and my sweet baby boy _stole_ from Iron Man’s workshop? Paint me surprise baby boy.”

“You think too highly of me then.”

Wade pulls up a stool, he sits up and props his elbow up and rested his cheek against the palm of his hands.

“How the hell did you got your tiny butt in there, thought Tin Man secured that place.”

“I saw Dad once punched the codes and I memorized it.”

“Oh didn’t know you had it in you!”

Peter simply laughs at the memory.

“I fixed it in a week, and finally told Pops and Dad.” He says in as he looks down at the mug of milk.

He remembers he was served the same at the breakfast table when he broke the news to them. Tony comically choked on his black coffee upon revealing that Peter had gotten in his workshop without a problem and was the cause of his missing screws and some wrenches. Steve merely nods and told him not to hide things from them again and encouraged him to bring up his work.

Tony tested it first and when it did work, his Dad flashed him one of his biggest proud smile while his Pops carried him up and congratulated him in his first successful work. They then since put up the said microwave and never changed it. Peter would fix it every time Tony called his attention when it has some issues but none of them ever brought up the thought they wanted to replace it even if they could.

“Well son of genius, also a genius not really surprising but then again you had some nice parents.”

“I like to think they’re my only parents…sometimes though I wonder about my real ones.” Peter says sullenly as he takes a sip of the milk, its warmth is just perfect not too hot or cold. He sets the mug again back to the cradle of his palms remembering the first time he asked Tony about his parents and his Dad told him the truth. “I wonder if they would put up my childhood drawings in the fridge too or frame it and put it in their laboratory if they had one, display and use a microwave I fixed when I was six for years even if it looks like one screw away from junk shop material.”

“My Mom’s nice you know. Kinda like the good Mom’s in your fairytales, she kicked the bucket when I was a kid. We couldn’t afford the meds and all, and I was left with sick ass good for nothing drunkard of an old man. Can’t move a limb if he hasn’t gotten a shot and two. A fucking asshole by the way, did I say that? I think I did but just to be sure.” Wade sits up straight and sees Peter listening closely to his story. “I hated his fucking smug face but he’s my father.”

“Where is he now?”

“Dead.” He replies easily, “Got a bullet to his brain.”

Peter’s eyes widen.

“I-I’m sorry I—“

“No.” Wade says waving his hand in dismissal, he no longer find it regrettable. Even on his funeral he could barely find a strand of himself that felt anything anymore. Feeling is a luxury he couldn’t afford. “I’m long past that.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Wade looks at Peter, his big brown eyes deep under the shadow of his hair from the light of the kitchen yet bright enough for Wade to see.

“I think I know so much about your pretty face and yet you don’t know a shit about me.” Wade says, “I’m sure you appreciate a little bit of transparency.”

Peter’s eyes widen as he sees Wade’s hand reaching across the distance that is place by the counter between them. His finger tangles against his brown locks and despite it’s heaviness, despite knowing that this is the same hand that could easily pull up a trigger without a second thought, Peter finds himself leaning to the touch. His spider senses soothes down as if familiar to the touch, he feels it slowly simmer and lulls to a comfortable silence.

“Get some sleep Webs.”

“I miss my parents.”

Wade purses his lips.

“They miss you too for sure.”

“Do you think…are they disappointed with me?”

 “Never.” Wade sighs. Without thinking twice he leans across the counter and presses a kiss to the side of Peter’s head. “They love you so fucking much, that’s why I’m here.”

Peter eyes widen for split second as soon as he feels Wade’s lips in the side of his head. His breath warm and his voice low and calming, he closes his eyes listening his breathing. As soon as Peter’s eyes is filled with darkness he finds himself in the cradle of someone’s arms he felt small and frail, he felt scared and he could smell something burning and then a cry erupts from his lips, an infant like cry. The arms pulls him closer and it becomes warmer, his tears ceases and then he feels the familiar lips press against his temple.

_“It’s gonna be fine. Gonna get you out of here, just calm your sweet cheeks.”_

 


	6. Serious Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK GUYS! I'm very sorry for getting late for the update. I want to thank everyone for giving WILD lots of Kudos and especially those who left a comment. Please do leave comments and suggestions, btw did you guys heard that Hitman's Bodyguard is already rolling on for it's sequel? I'm very excited for it too!
> 
> Lastly before I let you guys on to the update, can I ask about your favorite Spideypool headcannon? Thank you very much for giving lots of love, i didnt expect this to even get ten kudos since I thought this is my first Spideypool/Western Media fanfic but thank you for encouraging me. Let me know your thoughts on the comment below as well!
> 
> UPDATE: I am terribly sorry for the former racist tone given my the first update. Changes were made to ensure none of it is featured in this update or in any chapters. The Author condones racism of any forms, I am terribly sorry for the lack of consideration I had it the first update. Thank you for correcting me. I will see to it none like it will happen again, thank you.

 

Peter is not feeling well, and that is to put things lightly. He woke up to a weird dreams filled with blurry images of rumbles and smoke, the sound of screaming and the scent of papers and iron burning. He remembers the feeling of being slowly getting passed to someone and a muffled voice of a man.

Usually he would come to talk to his Dad like he would always do, but without him and with all the things he’s done in the past few weeks he felt guilty disturbing him. He woke up to the dim lights of his room and not too loud noises outside the tower filtering through his sensitive ears and he knew exactly what is going on. He groaned and tried to muffle the sound by his pillow but it does not help.

FRIDAY calls his name for breakfast as usual and he finds his bodyguard-slash-babysitter by the kitchen already cooking pancakes. He usually enjoys pancakes except for today, he also likes Wade’s absurd talks about almost anything and everything but not today. He groans and probably may have told the older male to _shut up_ in a not very nice tone which he finds regretting on his way to school.

Wade does shut up and simply gives him an unreadable look as he takes Peter to school, he tries not to groan too much from the overwhelming sound of the busy morning streets of New York and the bright morning light messing up with his ability to focus. He feels as if his brain is currently spinning in a blender, the sound of the car’s engine, the tires against the asphalt and the distant noise of two bickering couple in their car just several feet away to their right is too loud for him.

“FRI, can you tint the windows of the car?”

“Of course Mister Wilson.” The A.I. responds quickly and changes the car’s window from its regular ones to a tinted one. “Is this alright Mister Wilson?”

Wade looks up from the rear view mirror and finds Peter finally removes his arms over his eyes, they were close and his skin looks paler than usual. Something is obviously wrong about the teen and though yes he would like to know exactly what is wrong he finds asking and having a conversation with the brunet not exactly a good idea at the moment.

In a few days he’s been with the brunet, he had to learn that shutting up is necessary at certain occasion. Talking and bantering with him would only lead to bigger mess which leads to more misunderstandings, angry yells and teenage tantrums. They needed a common ground and Wade needs to remember he is dealing with someone with barely training or two regarding his superhuman nature.

“Yeah, that’s alright.”

Wade drops Peter off to school albeit hesitantly. Before Peter could dash off to the school, Wade decides to drop  question.

“Sweetcheeks.”

“Wade not now.” Peter says in a groan rubbing the side of his head with the heel of his palm. “Can it wait until tomorrow?”

“I-Baby boy, you know you could stay at home right?”

Peter turns around to look at Wade who looks at him with an unreadable expression. The man’s hands are tuck in the pockets of his slacks. His eyes are surely giving him a trip to weird town because for a moment, a flicker of second, he sees concern crosses the older man’s features.

“I-I…I, yeah I know.” He murmurs, “I’m fine…I’m okay.”

Wade knows lies when he sees one, and that one is surely is a lie but he lets go of it. He nods and Peter returns the gesture before finally turning around and making his way to school. Wade returns to the car and sits down. Yes, well surely a couple of hours won’t be bad, he looks at the school and Peter’s figure mixing along with the rest of the teens hurrying towards the same entrance, with his head hanging low.

He’ll be fine.

He will make sure he’ll be fine.

.

.

.

“Hey Penis Parker what’s the deal with you, huh?”

Peter hears Flash’s voice through the loud sound of his earphones playing AC/DC and decides to ignore it, ignoring him usually does the trick. He’s brain and body is way too tired to deal with this kinds of things at the moment. He gingerly follows Ned to the school yard, not meeting Flash’s eyes but as soon as they stepped outside the building Flash pulls him by the back of his bag causing him to almost trip on his own feet.

“Flash cut it out!” Ned says frowning at their classmate, “Peter did nothing wrong.”

“Shut it Ned, I’m talking to Penis Parker here.”

Peter groans and almost stumble in his feet, there is too much noise in the background and too many visual information he has to take in all together. Flash’s red shirt is too bright in his eyes and his voice’s vibration is too strong and hostile making his body want to respond in a not so very friendly nature. He fights it back.

“It’s just a question Flash.” Peter says in a murmur, “I didn’t even volunteer to answer.”

“Oh yeah, you’re just so good at acting like you’re the victim here.”

“Isn’t he?” Ned says almost rolling his eyes, “Dude cut it out, Peter’s not really feeling well right now.”

“Well I can give him a better reason to go to the hospital.”

Peter stumbles backward his mind responding to the extremely apprehensive tone from Flash, to his surprise he finds a sturdy chest pressing against his back and a warm but calloused hands squeezing his shoulders gently for some reason his instincts cools down at the gesture.

“What sort of reason would that be dipshit?”

Peter looks up and finds Wade holding him, smile in his lips and confidence reeking from his stance. Flash’s eyes widen and he quickly backs away from the taller and obviously bigger man. Ned’s expression seemingly becomes better and he grins.

“Mister Wilson, Sir!” he says with a big smile, “U-Uhm are you here to take Peter home?”

“Yeah that’s right Ted.”

“Ned.”

“Sure, Ken.” Wade says with a smile as he presses Peter close to him, “You boys done chatting?”

“Y-Yeah, w-we’re done.” Peter stutters looking down on his worn out shoes. “Can we go home now?”

“Is that your boyfriend Parker?” Flash says with a shit eating grin. “Didn’t know you got yourself some Sugar Daddy, life must have suck, right?”

Peter’s expression turns sour but he doesn’t retorts, if anything Wade notice how the brunet just presses his shoulder impossibly close as if making himself look small. Wade’s cool expression fades and visibly notices it and took a step aside with hands up. Wade pulls his hand away from Peter’s shoulder and takes a step forward, he slightly bends his knees to level enough to Flash’s height.

“I would fucking punch your throat and destroy your esophagus and watch you suffocate and die right now you know that right?” Wade says in a low tone, “I was a trained US Army Special Force and I know how to break every single bones in your body without killing you and just enough to watch you suffer. You see Peter there, if I see you or knew you touch even a single fucking strand of his hair, I will _murder_ you and dump you to the Hudson Ri—“

“Wade!”

Wade purses his lips as soon as he hears Peter’s warning tone. He sighs and puts back his warm smile, he doesn’t spare a glint of concern to Flash who is currently looking a seconds away from fainting. Before Wade could make any movement he feels Peter’s not so gentle grip in his wrist pulling him to the where the car is parked.

“Please let’s just go.” He whines and Wades sighs.

“Sure.” He answers and straightens up.

He looks again at Flash for a brief moment before turning to Ned and smiling.

“Bye Ken, catch you up sometime! You should come to the Tower!”

.

.

.

“Motherfucking dickhead!”

“Wade.”

“Is that how he’s always been, how long has he fucking around with you? Did he hurt you physically?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters Petey-Pie!” Wade exclaims in the car unable to contain his anger, his grip on the wheels is getting tighter and tighter. “Did you fucking touch you Peter?”

“No!” Peter whines putting his hands on his ears, “Can you tone it down?”

“Why didn’t you call anyone?” Wade asks, “Do your parents know.”

“Please don’t tell them.”

“Give me two fucking strong reasons. That dickbag shit eating motherfucker looks better minced to fucking pieces and I’d gladly put him in an industrial size blender any goddamn day, you hear me?”

“He’s just a kid, we’re kids we do crap and we say crap.”

“But you don’t!”

“Not everyone is going to act like me.” Peter says, “He hates me so yeah.”

“No, you don’t justify his inability to keep his mouth shut. He fucking suggested you’re some gold fucking digger when you can probably buy him, his mother and father and even their goldfish.”

Peter sighs and accepts the fact that he will have to just listen to Wade blabber about how Flash Thompson deserves hell, strangely the background noise seems to fade into the back as Peter’s brain seemingly takes more interest in Wade’s ridiculous train of thoughts. It inevitably mutes everything else to focus on catching up with every cuss, syllable and references Wade makes.

“Well thanks for defending my dignity but you can’t threaten to murder people and throw them to the Hudson River!”

“I can and will!”

Peter raises an eyebrow and sees Wade’s furrowed eyebrows and deep frown. His shoulders are stiff with tension. He is somehow glad that it is Wade who knew about Flash first, if his Pops knew he’d stop at nothing to find a way to have a very long talk with Flash and his parents and his Dad, his Dad will certainly not take the news very well. Wade pass his murderous threats at least seems a little more collected than his parents with this matter. No matter how much Peter abhorred Flash’s bullying he doesn’t want him to be get in trouble.

“Oh I know that look.” Wade says as he peeks at the rear view mirror at Peter.

“What look?”

“The _thank God he’s not angry_ look.” Wade says, “I’m very angry right now baby boy, I’m so angry that I could have punched his teeth out of his fucking gums within five seconds he breathed to your direction.”

Peter chuckles, someone just stole his Dad and Uncle Loki’s _extra_ award.

“Can we forget about it?”

“No.”

Peter nods.

“Alright but can we drop it? It’s not like he’s hurt me. He can talk all he wants, doesn’t matter because I don’t really value his opinion.”

Wade sighs.

“Okay, okay you got me there sweetcheeks but if he—“

“I’ll tell you.”

“Or Tin Man and Captain Handsome when I’m not around anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

Wade shrugs, “I’ll leave once they’re back, remember?”

Peter stops, words leaves him and he sits still confronted by this fact. Wade will leave as soon as Tony and Steve returns, this is just a job, he is his _mission._

“Yeah.”

“Okay, so we’re okay?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re feeling better?”

Peter smiles a bit, “Yeah, better.”

Peter is about to look up to the rear view mirror when Wade curses and everything turns fast. He drifts the car to the other side of the lane just in the nick of time to dodge a collision from a car which went straight crashing to the telephone booth. Before Peter could even react another car hits them on the right side causing Peter to swing to the side of the car.

“What the holy fuck now! Peter are you just this fucking unlucky!” Wade curses . “FRIDAY stats!”

_“Windows and Car’s body integrity now down to 89%”_

Wade unbuckles his seatbelt and quickly turns to Peter, he reaches out and quickly assess him. Peter groans holding his probably bruised arms. He looks around and finds another two cars parking just right behind them.

“W-What’s happening?”

“It’s called an ambush sweetheart.” Wade says as he pulls away and pops out two handgun from the glove compartment and a familiar red mask. Before Peter could ask anything Wade pops up a secret compartment on the roof of the car and pulls two sheathed katana.

“W-What—What am I supposed to do?”

Wade smiles ignoring the fact that the passenger of the ambush convoy are now beginning to get off the vehicles.

“Stay alive no matter what.” He says in a sober tone, before reaching towards Peter from his seat and pressing a chaste kiss on his head. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

Peter finds himself speechless as he Wade puts on the mask and puts the car on auto-pilot. Peter knew the system is designed to drive itself when any of its windows or body integrity reaches 40% straight back to the Tower, if Wade doesn’t come back into the car before the car reaches it’s 40% limit it will automatically lock like vault until it reaches its destination.

“W-Wade, wait!”

“Trust me, I’ve got you sweetcheeks.”

Wade quickly slips out of the car and locks it from the outside. He confidently stands there right across nine heavily armed men. Wade makes a silly gesture to the men before turning towards where Peter sat eyes wide, he smiles and makes a thumbs up gesture to Peter and then suddenly there is a loud gunshot.

“Wade!”

 


	7. One Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACCCCK! I can't believe we've gotten on 6000+ hits already! Thank you very much guys for all your support for my very first Spideypool fic and to anyone whose been letting people know over YouTube that my fic exists, thank youuu soooo much!   
> This update is actually a day late and the reason for that would be my younger sister, she borrowed my laptop and for some weird reason got the battery removed which restarted the whole laptop and removed all currently open programs which includes 4/5 of my work which cannot be restored because after she started the laptop back on she put on a wrong date and time so all works made previously was assumed by my laptop to be nonexistent. So yes, I had to write about 3/5 of the whole thing again. I've very sorry for the delay but I do hope you guys like it becauseeeee I made it extra long than the others.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who gave me their fav HC of Spideypool, mine probably is that the reason why they're drawn to each other is because they have this weird balance. They keep each other level since Wade has very questionable morals and sometimes Peter has too much of the good side of it, in some twisted way they're alike in a sense that they look out for people who mostly don't make it to the headlines(for various reasons but still). Like Peter is the secret order in Wade's madness.
> 
> Anyhooooo, I hope you like today's chapter, let me know what you think of it on the comment! Kudos and bookmarks are VERY much appreciated and welcomed!  
> Love you guys, take care of yourselves, if somebody tells you otherwise just let me know, I have a shovel in the basement ready. Kidding! Love you all!
> 
>  
> 
> PS. I've rarely wrote an action scene so I hope I gave it a justice.

 

“Shit.”

Wade curses as he lies down on the solid ground he could feel the burn of the bullet against his temple and the crack on his skull. He stares at the pale sky above him, his heartbeat steady despite the injury. The blood pooling from the exit wound on the base of his skull soaks his suit from the back. Okay, maybe he knew this would happen when he took his eyes off for a second but somehow he needed to make sure the brunet is not hyperventilating—which if he wasn’t doing before, he probably is now after seeing someone get shot in the head with an M16.

“Bad Deadpool.” He berates himself as he pulls himself up.

 He could feel the crack and hole in his skull slowly healing itself, though his muscle coordination is impaired making him unable to feel half of his body. He looks up and he finds the armed men staring at him with mixed expression. To be fair they probably haven’t seen someone stand up after getting shot in the head with an assault rifle.

_“Wade!”_

Peter’s voice finally registers to his sensitive ears, he turns and face the brunet and to his shock he finds the teen with wide eyes breaming with unshed tears. His brown doe eyes filled with panic and concern. Wade couldn’t help but try to etch that look to the furthest part of his brain where no bullet, no fire or weapon could taint or take away from him, the very first human who had looked at him with genuine care even despite seeing the monster that he is.

“I’m fine baby boy!” Wade says trying to soothe Peter’s obvious panic state, however as expected the brunet doesn’t take it and begins to pound on the glass demanding Wade to open up the door. He begins rattle inside the vehicle probably using his superhuman strength to pry the open the door but the solid vault like built of the vehicle prevents him.

It should have been genetically impossible for Peter to have Steve Roger’s hero complex but then again there he is, the worst part of it all is he also have Tony Stark’s recklessness, the _my-plan-is-to-attack_ kind of recklessness. Well there is one option left.

Wade turns to face the armed men and quickly plots his movement in his mind just as his brain and skull finishes healing. He cracks his body and bounces effortlessly on the balls of his heels. Unceremoniously he tucks his handgun on the holster on his belt and picks up his katana lying on the ground. As soon as his hands grip the two swords he hears two gunshots, the other a millisecond later than the first. Without needing to look Wade feels the vibration of the bullets through the air and he quickly sends the katana flying horizontally against the bullets, the bullets ricochet and due to the force the blade changes angle and goes straight towards one of the armed men slicing half of the man’s throat.

 Without waiting for another attack Wade charges towards the group, a couple of gunshots are fired at him but he expertly dodges it by lowering his center of gravity. He finds one charges head on towards him gun blazing but with a swift motion he springs up to the air and with an impeccable precision slices the man’s head off. The body falls with thud to the ground as the head rolls to the ground. He quickly skids and just right in front of one surprised gunman Wade makes a toothy grin at the man behind his masks and before the said man could change the angle of his rifle towards Wade, the mercenary has pushed the blade against the other’s stomach with puncturing several parts of his intestines, with a familiar swipe from a horizontal point he slashes across and turns it vertically and slashes just right above the groin causing blood to come gushing like a fountain over Wade’s expensive suit.

He hears gunshot towards him and he quickly used the lifeless body that he had mercilessly gutted as a shield just in time so he could take out his sword off the body. Wade quietly counts in his head, there should only be six men left.

“God fucking damn it, where do they even get these bullets from? I’m starting to think they just shit bullets, not a very nice mental image but that would have made sense at least.” Wade mutters to himself.

The gunshots don’t stop and Wade quickly pushes the body off and hides behind one of the cars waiting for a lapse between the gunshots and when he finds it he quickly slides over the hood of the car and surprises two gunmen. He quickly stabs the first with his katana, he ducks just before the second could fire his gun at him. He pulls up the handgun on the holster of his belt and fires first at the man’s thigh and when the man topples of over from pain he fires another round straight to the top of the man’s head.

“Holy shitballs!” he exclaims in excitement as the adrenaline begins to pump in his veins.

Before Wade could turn however a gunman makes his way towards him, loud and heavy footsteps resonates and vibrates against the pavement giving the mercenary and bodyguard enough time to brace for the attack. He puts up his arms up over his head to defend for a very harsh punch which sends him skidding backwards for four feet. He curses loudly before lowering his arms to steady for a counter attack. When the gunman pulls up his gun and aims it, the mercenary leads the mouth of the rifle with his left arm inevitably turning it to face away, the momentum gets the gunman to slacken his hold. Wade takes the chance and grabs the rifle and without reserve kicks the man to the gut sending him flying and slamming to a car.

Wade shoots the man to the head as he runs towards him, just as the body slowly is slumping to the ground he uses him as a leverage, he climbs to his shoulder and springs himself in a half turn in the air spotting two awaiting gunman, he shoots them both. The two falls quickly to the ground just as Wade lands in his two feet just a couple of feet away from them.

Silence finally takes over and the mercenary puts his gun back to its holster as he skips to collect one of his katana still stuck on a corpse however as soon as he gets it out he hears the sounds of vehicles coming to the sight and something faster, a motorcycle. As soon as he realizes the sound has become significantly louder the motorcycle is too close, it speeds across the bodies littering the ground straight to Wade.

The rider is a huge built male and despite that, he is able to expertly jumps out of the moving vehicle and tackle the mercenary to ground.

“Fuck!” Wade exclaims as he feels his spine and ribs breaks and cracks from the sheer force and weight of the man.

Before Wade could reach to his gun the man has taken his wrist and with very little effort he snaps his wrist and he winces groans. His hand lies limp in the hands grasp while his other hand goes straight to Wade’s throat. The man’s eyes are blank and dark.

“Give us the child.”

Wade feels the man’s choke hold tightens.

“Kinky.” He says with a grin behind his mask.

“We will not ask twice.”

Wade barks out a laugh, “You gotta kill me first, honey.”

The man’s eyes squints just a bit before he tightens his grips with his thumb pressing on the hollow of the mercenary’s neck. Wade squirms, he could feel the bruise forming and the bones cracking under the pressure. He gasps for air, his lungs craving the oxygen, his muscles beginning to spasm.

“Give us _the_ child!”

Wade with tears breaming in the corner of his eyes from the pressure building in his brain raises his broken wrist and signs to the man.

_“No.”_

The man pushes down putting all his weight in his hold and Wade feels his neck breaking and his air finally and ultimately cut off and just like that the world begins to blur and turn to pitch black.

.

.

.

.

_The sound of the rustling of fire as it claims the whole facility is loud in his sensitive ears, the smell of melting iron, concrete, glass, rubber and flesh permeates the air. He could taste the rage in his tongue and the adrenaline under his sore skin. There he is again, soaked in the betrayal and filled with hate. The monster inside him roars with bloodlust._

_He was treated like an experimental animal, like any common low life but worst. Death was sweeter and more forgiving but they gave him none. His body would burn for days from the inside out as the serum and cancer would fight each other’s inside burning cells, creating new ones stronger until they would leave burn marks. Then when the cancer burnt out they began their torture they called science, at first they would slice his skin open while he was bound to a reclining bed, then they would ascend to bigger and deeper cuts and when it proves them right they would challenge it more. Small pieces at first, they would take off parts of his nails forcefully, then the whole fingers, then a limb and wait just how long does it take it grow back._

_As each days and weeks passes he felt his body growing stronger and more numb to the shock of torture until he finally broke free. His strength was maximized, his senses sensitive and there was possibly nothing that could harm him for long. He had truly become a monster and so he killed them too like a beast._

_He should have just let the cancer killed him, he regretfully thought, and now he would just have to spend his miserable life knowing that everyone else he knows and valued will go pass him and he will be unable to do anything but watch them. He laughed darkly, as he pushes his hands on his face scenting and feeling the warm blood of the soldiers and so called scientists he killed. Oh what did they say about wishing again, be careful and it may just bite you in the ass?_

_Yeah, he’s pretty sure it’s not just his ass it bit._

_He stumbled on the burning hallways not even caring if his back has a third degree burn now from earlier. Maybe if mutilation doesn’t kill him, maybe fire can. He laughs maniacally but he stopped when he heard it._

_Amidst the chaos, he found a single flare in the darkness like a tiniest spark of light in the seemingly endless pits of hell in a form of a cry. Wade turned to a room and found a basinet in the middle of the empty bright white room. A small cry of an infant resounded but no one seems to care aside from Wade, all too busy saving their own asses or perhaps trying to not to burn or die._

_Order draws in disorder, just as the light draws darkness and Wade is an age old monster drawn to a new life. He stumbled to the room and peaks into the basinet and just as he thought he finds a lone infant there. He stopped as soon as he found Wade looking over him, his brown doe eyes stared right back at Wade’s but unlike his they were pure and innocent, oblivious of the horror the world has brought to him._

_There was no wrath, malice or darkness in him, just how every life began on Earth, just kind, tender, small and kind so unlike him. The remaining humanity in him felt pulled to the surface by the childish babble that erupted from those lips, peaceful even despite the terror that surrounded him. He brushed his bloodied hands against his head and the child remained relaxed and comforted by the presence._

_He needed something to keep him grounded, keep him anchored and there he was so genuine and small. He could save him, at least save one._

_Wade picks him up and the child begins to squirm a bit before the explosion begins behind them shaking the room. The sound made the child cry anxiously but Wade rocks him in his arms. The infant clutches on Wade’s sordid hospital gown, his fat tears mixing with the sooth and blood staining his poor excuse of clothing._

_“…Four…” Wade says in his hoarse voice, his throat parched and dry from screaming through his rage earlier, “Four, five moments…that is all it takes…to be a hero…”_

_The infant’s cries subsides to loud sobs as soon as he hears Wade’s voice seemingly finding comfort in the fact that there is someone close, talking and soothing him. Wade smiles at the infant as he presses him protectively against his chest. He need to get out and get the child out, he needed to live, to make sure **he** lives. It was the only good he could do._

_“I’ll get you out of here, nobody’s gonna hurt you no more sweet cheeks.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

“Deadpool!”

Wade’s eyes snaps open as the bones of his neck and his organs begins to repairs itself. He fears a gunshot and he finds the man towering over him topple to the side revealing a dark haired man standing behind him. The mercenary sits up and rubs his healing neck as he stares right at no one else but the Winter Soldier in all his glory.

“How long are you going to play dead in there?” Bucky Barnes says in his gruff and ice cold voice. His steel blue eyes stares right at Wade.

Before Wade could even say another word he hears a woman shouting in the other side of the street.

“Are you two going to help or not?!” Black Widow says as he kicks down another gunman.

Wade smirks under his mask and picks up his swords on the floor.

“Well duty calls.” He says in a sing song tone.

.

.

.

.

Several dead and dismembered bodies later, Peter finds himself finally in the safety of the living room of his home. As soon as the whole ordeal was taken care off, his Uncle Bucky disarms the vehicle’s lockdown security and drove him and the group back to the tower. As soon as they got back, Bucky asked Peter to get a change of clothes and as soon as he came back his godfather offered him his homemade hot cocoa and asked him to wait until they finished debriefing.

His whole body is still shaking, his hands are shaking as they held the half empty cup of cocoa. He is prone to things going south for obvious reasons. Even before he became Spider-Man, Peter had seen his parents and family take on threats that not so much of diplomats but all of them had someone to look after their back, all of them fought like they needed to come back but not Wade.  There is something in the way seemingly took everything like another day in his life, the way he jump right in front of several armed men with barely fear for his life.

The residual adrenaline and fear in his body kept his mind running a mile per second, when he saw Wade get shot in the head he felt all the warmth in his body fades replaced by fear and concern. Time seemingly slowed down, his air squeezed out of his lungs as he watched him lying there with the pool of his own blood building around him. The shock made him almost rigid unable to process anything else until Wade almost easily pulls himself up with a gaping exit wound in the base of his skull.

It should have freaked him out, it should have made him question _everything_ but his mind was too busy wanting, _needing_ to be of help. He pounded on the glass but nothing happens, FRIDAY simply warns him to stay still he tries to pry the door open but nothing helps as his superhero parents had already anticipated his stubbornness and had reinforced the whole vehicle to have a very complex and sturdy lock system. Everything was in a haze of terror, sounds of gunshost and blood, the clearest thing he could remember is that exact moment when Wade was held to the ground in a chokehold and he ceases to move for a very long time.

Fuelled by his alarm Peter began to scream for Wade though he knew he might not hear him, tears began to form in the corner of his eyes as the seconds tick that Wade remains on the ground. Then in a miracle of some way he hears his Uncle Bucky through the Intercom patched by FRIDAY. He stumbled through his words as he began to plead for him to help Wade, to get him out of there, to safety but Bucky said replied almost nonchalantly.

_“Calm down Peter, we’re here. Deadpool **can’t** die even if he wanted to.”_

It was supposed to make him feel relieved or reassured but he wasn’t. It felt cold and unfair.

Familiar steps against the polished floor take Peter off the train of his thoughts. He looks up and finds Natasha taking a quick stride to lean to him and kiss him on the head. Peter leans to the kind touch and looks up at his Aunt. She brushes some stray strands of hair off his head before quietly looking for any bruises or cuts in his skin.

“How are you _moya zvezda?_ ” she says in a soothing tone, a tone reserved only for her beloved nephew. “Are you sure you don’t want us to take you to the med bay?”

Peter shakes his head, the only injuries he had were a couple of bruises from the car collision. They were light enough that his healing has quickly taken care of it.

“I’m okay.” Peter says in a murmur and Natasha nods to acknowledge it.

Bucky settles in the corner of the room, arms crossed over his chest simply watching with an unreadable expression while Wade sits casually across the two. Natasha steals a glance over Wade before turning to Peter, she sits on one of her bent leg on the couch while she brushes her nephew’s hair.

“We are just glad that you are well.” Natasha says. “I believe I speak for all of us when I say, that at the moment that is all that matters.”

“H-How about Pops a-and Dad?”

“Steve is in Wakanda at the moment but Tony was alerted by FRIDAY when Deadpool activated the lockdown security. He called us to help and check on you two.”

“Totally unnecessary.” Wade says with a roll of his eyes, “I had it under control.”

“You were on the ground for three minutes.” Natasha says with a glare, “in three minutes they could have gotten to Peter.”

“It was two minutes forty-two seconds.”

“Enough.” Bucky says in a grim tone. “What’s done, _is done_.”

Natasha sighs and leans on the back rest of the couch. She shrugs with a stubborn huff while still glaring at Wade. She mouths a silent _I don’t trust you_. Wade wiggles his eyebrows and signs to her, _good call_. Bucky rolls his eyes and sees Natasha holding up a hand and is about to sign back, he takes her hand and prevents her from doing anything.

“Peter, we are just glad that you’ve listened to Deadpool. You must let him do his task. His job is to protect you.” Bucky says as he releases Natasha’s hand. “He’s invincible, and that’s the very reason your fathers chose him for this very job.”

Peter looks down as he set the cup down to table.  Bucky has been with Peter, knew him as much as Tony and Steve, enough to know those looks.

“Why can’t I just help, w-why…I’m not weak!”

“Nobody thinks you are.” Bucky says. “We just want you to be safe.”

“If you’re worried about Deadpool, don’t.” Natasha says coldly.

“The Lady Grump is right baby boy, I’m pretty sure nothing in this universe is equipped to kill me yet.”

Peter’s eyes shoot a glare across the room straight towards Wade.

“You’re pretty sure? Good for you because I didn’t!” Peter exclaims making both Natasha and Bucky’s eyes widen. “E-Even if people tell me not to, I-I can’t help it! I’m scared, I-I…you left me there, and you looked like you’re prepared for it! A-And then I saw you got shot, and y-you weren’t moving for so long I was _so scared_ but I can’t help, e-even if I can, even if I know I can!”

“I didn’t know they’re gonna fucking shoot me straight away!”

“They had _guns_!”

“Yeah, sure but they could have done something else?”

“What do you think they’re gonna do with that, bake us a cake?!”

Bucky stares in disbelief, Peter glowers at Wade without reservation as they began to bicker. Wade remains in his spot holding up both hands as he tries to pacify Peter and his growing frustration at him which to be fair isn’t misled. The scene strangely seems oddly familiar, it almost looked almost like he was thrown back to the time when his two friends were at each other’s faces bickering like the sexually frustrated idiots they were.

He had rarely seen Peter engage to a quarrel, the boy has always been quiet and shy around people other than his family and closest friends. He is timid and soft like a puppy with just a douse of unlimited energy but now he looks quite a threatening puppy. However what Bucky is more surprised is how Wade seems to expertly handle the teen’s anger.

Bucky had seen Wade work before, he does stand by his reputation though he had his skills and all of those grace, he had knack for his impatience and impulsivity. He could kill for no reason, slaughter out of fun, out of utter irritation, and his personality shifts so fast that nobody could truly tell what goes in his head. Wanda even fears to try to peek inside and yet with Peter he sits down calmly with both his hands calmly either up front of laced together with his posture in pure ease.

“Peter calm down.” Natasha says as he tries to put the teen at ease but he doesn’t.

“Calm your tits baby boy, it’s not a big deal.” Wade says with a sigh.

Peter’s eyes widen at how light Wade seems to be taking the whole ordeal. He slams his palms against the table and cracks the expensive coffee table. He leans across the table, his eyes are glazed with unshed tears. He remained there staring at Wade for a couple of moments before simply gives up and walks out to the kitchen.

“That’s it Wilson!” Natasha says, “Can you not be an asshole for a second!”

“What do you want me to tell him? There is nothing else that I could have done, I will _never_ admit that I will let him out there! You don’t care that I die, I don’t either. That’s fucking universal truth and what do you want me to tell him. Do you want me to lie to him and say, yeah I’m scared to die because I am not.”

“Stop that!” Bucky says. “Nat, please go look at Peter, we will have to go in a few.”

Natasha huffs and flicks her hair as she turns towards the kitchen to follow her nephew. As soon as Natasha is out of the room Bucky sits down and looks at the damage in the coffee table. His godson did have a few fits growing up and they really don’t end as easy as a cracked coffee table, this isn’t new.

“His parents fucking did a good job raising him.” Wade mumbles.

“Yeah.”

“Too good though, if he’s concerned for someone like me.” Wade says as Bucky looks at him.

“Peter has a big heart.” Bucky says, “He has Steve’s somehow hero complex, I don’t know how that is possible despite not being blood related.”

Wade looks at Bucky, he observes him with his trained eyes and immediately he can tell he doesn’t see him the way Natasha did. His gaze doesn’t go unnoticed from the former assassin despite the expertly hidden expression.

“When you gave us Peter, it was the closest thing we could all have to a normal family. You gave us all the chance to be a better person, to have a normal family life that _this_ fate has robbed us off.” Bucky says in a sober tone, “To say that Steve and Tony are protective of Peter is an understatement, they turned their world upside down to keep him safe. And when it counts, they chose you. I trust their reason.”

“I almost failed him today.” Wade replied sighing. “You know just like how I fucked up all the things in my life. They should just come and take over.”

“You did all you can, at the end of the day that is all we could do.”

“Best isn’t _enough_ , I _need_ him to be safe, I need him to be… _him_.” Wade says. “He…If he’s here, I can believe this world isn’t as fucked up and cruel as I think it is. He proves me wrong.”

“Peter doesn’t think you failed him, and even when you don’t say it, he knows that’s how you feel and it’s eating him up.” Bucky says. He looks at Wade, it almost reminded him the first time Peter went down with flu and Tony berated himself for it, he kicked himself off silently in the recluse of his own laboratory until Peter camped out of his laboratory door until he gets out and spills the truth on his six years old son. “I know you will do _everything_ to keep him safe, I saw it. When you could have left him and slaughtered for the sake of it, you stayed to keep them off him.”

Wade sighs just as Natasha exits the kitchen. She looks at Bucky and Wade for a moment before he gestures at the Winter Soldier.

“Duty calls.” Natasha says to the dark haired man.

“Of course.” Bucky says before turning at Wade. “Please talk to him.”

When Wade doesn’t answer, Bucky comes to join Natasha and makes their way out to the elevator. Wade stands there watching them as they disappear behind the closed door of the elevator before he turns and heads to the kitchen. Peter sat on the bar stool nursing a glass of water, his hair stuck in odd angles probably by running his fingers on them.

“Is that why you never aged?” Peter asked. “When you told me about when you met my parents, is that why?”

“Yeah. It’s part of the whole jazz.” Wade answers as he stands a couple of feet away from the teen. He has clearly upset Peter and he didn’t really wanted to make him hate him more than he does now. “I don’t know what the holy fuck you want me to say Petey-Pie.”

“How about _sorry?_ ” Peter says as he turns to face Wade, “I was scared _for_ you and you act like its fine!”

“Because it is!” Wade says, “Throw me into a shredder, to cut me in half, stab me in the heart, they’ve all done it none of it worked! Nothing can keep me dead. You may be new to all of this, but newsflash baby boy hero business isn’t all rainbows and unicorns.”

“Don’t mock me! I know what’s out there, and I…I could have helped, if I can and I didn’t and you are hurt I—“

“Between me hurt and your ass in danger, I’d take the first any single day without blinking. You don’t understand _Peter_ I need you to be safe, I—I’d go crazy if you…no I don’t…I don’t wanna think about it, do you understand?”

“Why am I so important to you that you could easily throw yourself away for my sake?”

The question has been asked to him by Steve before when Steve came to visit him in secret once, two days after Peter’s fourth birthday. He showed him his pictures, all of them showed just how happy and well taken care of Peter was. There was one he remembers well, Steve said it was his favourite one where everyone were gathered behind the boy, Steve pressing a kiss to Tony’s head and the billionaire holding his husband so lovingly as he looks genuinely proud at their son. Bucky grinning while pointing something at the cake, Sam with whispering something to Bruce Banner who was caught mid chuckling. Natasha looking at the boy with a fond smile while Clint is crouched beside Peter seemingly saying something and behind him is Thor with a big smile that could put the sun to shame.

He didn’t need to save him, he could have left him there among the others and he would sit there let the world burn around him but he did it anyway. He held him close to him for hours until the Avengers came to the scene with almost half of the facility charred down. He fought every single one who tried to pry the infant off him, until Tony stepped out of his suit and calmly offered a blue blanket for the infant.

He didn’t need to be close but he needed to know he had been able to save one, a testament of his humanity—something many believed the Weapon X had stripped him off completely.

Peter’s eyes widen as he feels Wade staring at him as if memorizing every details of his face, and again he sees it the fondles in them that made him feel a warmth spreading to his chest. His lips trembled, unlike before this expression holds for a long time.

“…A-And what about you? Somebody…someone has to worry for you too.” Peter says in a small voice, almost bashful.

Every sound and movement of lips he made is like a soothing ice gliding across the burning sores in his skin. Oh how they don’t deserve him, nobody does deserve someone as kind and genuine as Peter, with him he could believe that this world may not be cruel as he thought.

“Baby what would this world be without someone like you?” he says as he steps closer, enough that he could reach Peter but not enough to crowd him.

Peter’s brown eyes meet his and Wade could feel his soul swooning, worshipping every single thing about him. His heart is so big enough to forgive the beast and the blood that painted his hands. He truly does not deserve him, nobody does but they chose him anyway.

There is a primal instinct for him to protect him from an age old desire to preserve something kind to this cruel world, a blatant mockery to whoever seemingly designed the fate of the world in such punishing malice filled world. And there is something else too, something Peter himself had sown in him, something new and frighteningly tempting—hope and…

“You see, this sad, cruel world…it needs you baby boy. It _needs_ someone like you to keep itself together and I…I will bet on everything that I can to keep that last piece of this world that makes it bearable to live.”

Peter’s eyes widen, his lips tremble over the weight of those words. It felt so warm and real, almost uncharacteristically but  he couldn’t find a trace of lie it. His whole body relaxes and he finds himself leaning his head against Wade’s chest, he could hear the steady beat of his heart. He lets it ease the buzz in his mind. He feels Wade slowly reaching to run his fingers on the curls of his hair and his breathe ghosting over the top of his head.

The silence envelopes them until the familiar whirling sound surprises Peter.

“Stand down asshole, get off my kid, _now._ ”

 


	8. Meet the Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME BACK! I'm so sorry if it took me quite a while to upload this, I was supposed to put it up on my birthday but stuff happened which led me unable to upload until today. The truth is, I wasn't able to even take in my birthday, I was at work the day and after it I came home to a very sad news of my closest friend passing away earlier that day. It was devastating and I had been unable to sleep properly during his wake, I was with his family and friends to help. It was difficult to even celebrate the holidays as his funeral was only two days before Christmas.   
> Anyways, I'm back and we have a new chapter! I hope you guys like it and please do let me know if you do on the comment section, and/or leave a kudos, subscribe or bookmark! I also wish you guys a happy and prosperous new year!

Tony is rethinking, doubting to be more specific about even suggesting to Steve that they would employ the help of Deadpool in protecting their only son. He had shoved aside the many negative aspects of the other’s personality in favour of the fact that his combat prowess could par with both Steve and Bucky combined and with the addition of his strange curse that makes him impossible to die. Unlike everyone else around him, Wade Wilson is the least person who one would worry about getting hurt or ending up dead due to the circumstances escalating. As cold as it sounds, Wade Wilson is dispensable in the most beneficial way.

In a way, this is his fault. He should have listened to Natasha, this man can take advantage of his son, his sweet and naïve son, with the voices in his head and the long repertoire of murder spree all around the world and all those unimaginable things in his resume. Tony groans as he lies down on the couch, one hand massaging his temple.

“Pops won’t be happy.” Tony hears his son say as he puts down a cup of black coffee on the coffee table next to him. “You know he hates it when you use weapons _in_ the house.”

Tony removes his hand over his head to look at Peter. They hold each other’s gazes for a while before Tony frowns. Currently there is a crack in the wall in their kitchen with several broken stool and furniture when he shot his repulsor at Wade as soon as he detaches from his son, and boy oh boy was Wade Wilson a lucky little shit because Tony had _all_ intentions to shoot him until he’s reduced to tiny chunks of meat.

“You know what he’s not gonna be happy about, huh? You know smooching in the kitchen with a man practically _my_ age!” Tony exclaims dramatically as he threw his hands in the air. Peter rolls his eyes and sits down on the small space beside Tony’s leg. “I don’t wanna see, but I did! I don’t even—this is ridiculous, Peter!”

“That’s unfair and fucking rude Tin-Man, you married a centenarian!” Wade says with a mocking tone.

Tony glares at him.

“One more word Wilson, I’m going to blast you to the fucking moon.”

Peter shots Wade a warning look before looking back at his Dad.

“We weren’t _smooching_!” Peter says as he makes an air quote on the last word. “W-We we’re just talking, I swear! Pops would have believed me.”

“Talking _that close?_ ” Tony asks looking at Peter, “Oh, idiotic son of mine have you heard of _personal space?_ You were practically inhaling each other’s breath!”

Peter pulls back, nose scrunched and eyebrows furrowed. Wade laughs out loud.

“Ew, Dad can you stop?”

Tony pauses, eyes wide before he sits up and holds Peter shoulder.

“Did you and Steve have _the talk?”_

Peter explodes to a thousand shades of red knowing Wade is just a few feet away from them, more accurately sitting across them and currently laughing his lungs out.

“Aw you embarrassed Spidey!” Wade exclaims in between laughter.

“Yes, Dad and can we not!” Peter exclaims, “I’m not a kid anymore!”

“Exactly!” Tony replies before letting him go and turning to take the cup of coffee and getting up.

“Seriously, Captain Handsome was the one who gave the talk and not _you?_ ” Wade asks Tony with a smirk. “Quelle Surprise!”

Tony ignores Wade’s mouth and his train of stupidity going on faster than the goddamn _shinkansen_. It’s not that he doesn’t believe Peter, it’s more like Wade is the one he can’t really trust. Tony begins pacing the room, deep in thought. Should he leave Peter, maybe it would be better if he would just stay home with him, maybe he’s projecting his affection to Wade because they’re physically absent?

Tony’s eye widen, his heart begins to race. This was how it began with him and random people, his parents cared too little, they sent him away if not at home they’d leave him to attend business, charities and galas. The loneliness ate him piece by piece until his skin craved it almost to the point of insanity. Different women and men just to keep him occupied, felt needed and loved. Could he be…could this be what’s happening?

“Fuck.” He mutters. Damn, he can’t think like this.

“Dad?”

Tony shakes the thoughts away and turns to face Peter, his eyes are glazed with exhaustion.

“Are you staying over?” Peter asks.

Tony’s racing heart calms at the sight of his son. He remembers when Peter was younger and he would have to leave for days to go for business trips, no matter how sneaky Tony would be he would always finds him by the door. He’d ask him if he won’t be staying over and more often the boy would win him and he’d move the meetings back to his office in New York.

“I’m sorry, honey.” Tony answers.

Peter nods understandingly before getting up and wrapping his arms around his Dad. Tony allows the teen to hold him. Peter has always been an expressive boy, he made sure to let him express himself without feeling ashamed.

“I miss you Dad, you and Pops.”

“We miss you too Spiderling.”

Peter chuckles at the nickname before breaking the hug. Tony looks at him, longer than before and at that short while Tony Stark-Rogers become very aware that his little spider boy is no longer a baby. Though his big doe eyes are still as innocent and bright as he first saw them, though his hair still unruly as he first ran his hand through them, they are different. He still calls him Dad, laughs at his joke, hugs him tight whenever he would leave and return, but he isn’t _his_ alone anymore.

Steve told him about this when Peter began going to school, meeting friends and people. For a while he is theirs only, but soon time will call, the world will and Peter will have to answer the call of the rest of the world and he will cease to be their all alone.

“Come on, its past your bed time Petey-Pie.” Wade says with a casual smile to Peter.

Peter yawns but allows Wade to lead him, the older man guides him by putting a gentle hand on his arm. Wade mutters a joke about how sweet he is when he is with his parents and is a little shit all together when they’re gone. The brunet laughs and he glances at Wade with a small smile in his sleep hazed eyes, he quips back noting the other is just as same as he is ever to anyone at any time.

Tony watches closely, he doesn’t move. Ah, yes, Tony thinks in some sense Peter never had been their alone, he is _his_ in a way that he isn’t his possession and yet he belongs to him. There will always be that fact and it was strange to see it right before his eyes when Peter is no longer a small docile and defenceless infant. Tony cringes, and stubbornly mentally slaps away all the other thoughts following the thought, _no._

Tony follows with the two and he finds Wade standing feet away from the door to Peter’s room and Peter standing by the door of his room.

“You follow my kid to bed?” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Infiltrating a teenage boy’s room isn’t on my resume.” Wade says with a wink and Tony, oh Tony thinks he is ready to hurl his lunch to the floor at that. “I’m his _bodyguard_ , yeah? I thought you are supposed to be the fucking genius playboy yada-yada.”

“Correction, genius billionaire, _period._ ”

Tony misses his son going in to his room but as soon as he does, he eyes Wade and mouths to wait there and he follows his son in his room leaving the door open. He sits down on the foot of the bed while Peter pulls the covers up to himself.

“Aren’t you in a hurry?” Peter asks sleepily.

“Mn, but do you want me to go?”

Peter laughs and shakes his head. He squirms in his bed to get comfortable, with the adrenaline totally washing off him he feels the fatigue sets in. His eyes struggles to stay open but he wants to relish every bit of the time he can physically see his father this close.

Every day ever since he can remember the fact that his parents’ lives are always on the line has always haunted him. His numerous Aunts and Uncles could all be gone in just one alien invasion. Duty calls, they would tell him but duty will never give him the warm embrace during Christmas, or bake him terribly sweet cakes on his birthdays, or accidentally buy him Netflix’s company just because he said he wanted Netflix—no, not the company. No medals or awards will ever surmount to his family, it is all Peter could ever have that is truly his.

Tony and Steve never hid the truth from him, which isn’t that hard to figure out knowing both of his parents are male, it is just difficult. To begin with, he is an orphan with no one, he was like any other abandoned babies that could have ended up in foster homes, and with his _circumstances_ they both could have given him up to S.H.I.E.L.D or to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters but they didn’t, they built a world around him and he loves it, so sue him if he loves them so much.

“I’m sorry about today.” Tony says with hands in his knees, he looks across the room to a poster Peter got from Clint on his fifteenth birthday, it is a picture of Thor in a casual clothes, printed on a poster size paper. It is weird, but Peter has always been a huge fan of his Uncle Thor anyways. It just seems like a photo of your family member now. “Your Pops and I, we’re going to make sure nothing worse than this happens. Wilson will be there for you too.”

“Yeah. It’s okay.” Peter says, “Dad?”

“Hm?”

“Wade’s not a bad guy.” Peter says, “He’s…not _normal_ , he talks a lot but, he’s an okay guy.”

“Is he now? How often does he talk to himself?”

Peter laughs, “Only when I catch him on his own, but when he picks me up, cooks food or talk to me he doesn’t seem to, you know—not like that. He’s not a bad dude, but I just get the feeling from Aunt Nat that she thinks he’s going to do something terrible and you’re…”

“I’m what?”

“Scared.”

Tony’s eyes widen, he looks at Peter who is looking at him with his droopy eyes.

“Scared not of him but for something about him.” Peter clarifies which doesn’t change the fact that his son’s observational skills are blowing his mind. “He calls me weird pet names, but he cooks nice food, and he _really_ looks after me. Kinda reminds me of Uncle Bucky when I was younger, you know like he’s always _somewhere_ watching but in a very thoughtful kind of way. I didn’t like him, I thought he’s weird but I guess everyone’s weird in their own way.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh, it’s just kinda, I think he’s sad.”

“Uh, hon, I think it’s just him. It’s like an integral part of being _him_ is _sad_ and weird, like how Mean Girls is not complete with the chicks being _mean_.” Tony says. His son, he always cares, sometimes way too much for his own good. “I think let’s just let him be sad, if he’s like that when he’s sad I don’t think the world can handle him happy.”

“But everyone should get a shot at being happy.” Peter says stifling another yawn. “I don’t think it’s fair, we all judge him. I thought he’s scary when I saw his records, but I remembered what you told me before. Everyone’s been bad, doesn’t mean they can’t change or be better.”

“You think he’s better?”

“Trying.”

Tony laughs and leans to ruffle Peter’s hair.

“Well if it makes you feel better, your Pops never doubted him, I did have some doubts but you know me.”

“Sceptic, suspicious?”

“Yeah.” Tony says, “You’re my only son, I guess I have the rights to be a little suspicious about everyone, especially with you and your Spider-Man-ing.”

“Dad, _little_ isn’t cracking a wall and almost shooting someone with a repulsor.”

“He’ll live.”

“Pops will not like that, you know he hates it when you get emotional and fires things in the house.”

“This is one time.” Tony says with a huff.

“You got in a fight with Pops when he forgot to tell you his covert ops in Baghdad was extended for two days and you shot him with a repulsor in the hallway when I was ten.”

“I knew he’d dodge!”

“You said your hands slipped but we all knew you were standing at the hallway for five minutes knowing Pops will be coming ri—“

Tony’s hands sneaks out from Peter’s hair down to his lips and muffled his long lists of when Tony shot someone with his repulsor when he was emotional inside their house even most of the time he purposely just makes the shot miss. Peter stops when his voice becomes indistinguishable through his Dad’s hand.

“For someone so sleepy, you have too much energy.” Tony says before retracting his hands and sighing. Silence falls quickly between them and time passes quickly, Tony knows he’s running _very_ late but after everything today, he feels like he should stay, maybe forever here. He turns to his side watching Peter flutter his eyes, seemingly fighting the urge to fall asleep.

“Dad?”

“Hm?”

“Can you stay…only until I fall asleep.”

“Of course.” Tony says without missing a beat.

“I’m sorry if I’m keeping you and making you run late.”

“Don’t be.” Tony says as he looks away again, to the wall and to the littered desk of his son.

Covered by crumpled papers and all kinds of knick-knacks he sees a picture frame, it is a picture of their first summer, everyone is cramped in the picture and Peter had a cute floral shirt which matched Tony’s, and Steve has a huge smile as he held Tony close, Bruce had a very classy sunglasses and Thor held a beach ball, on the side Natasha is kneeling, skin slightly flushed due to the heat and Bucky and Sam were both bickering in the side looking like a duo from a comedy movie, beside them is Clint waving an barely recognisable popsicle while Agent Coulson is crouched on the corner smiling with a peace sign while in board shorts and Rhodes is across Coulson just looking like the most casual and normal among all of them. Peter should have been too young to remember, but maybe the feeling stayed.

Trying has always been their thing, Peter’s not normal but they try to give him a sense of normalcy, a place in the world of ordinary people, a feel of their world and an attachment to it, most of them didn’t have, or did have but lost to the cost they fought for. Steve and Tony are two imperfect guys, they have doubts and a couple of weaknesses but they try for Peter, and for each other.

Well in a way the world is like that, there’s nothing sure enough. No one is just a sinner or just a saint, people are collections of triumphs and disasters but what makes people, _people_ is their continuous strive to better themselves no matter how many attempts it takes them.

Tony looks back at Peter and finds his son asleep, he smiles and hopes Thor and his fellow Gods would help keep the nightmares away from him. Finally he stands up and heads for the door, he closes it behind him as quietly as he can. He heads back to the common room and he finds Wade Wilson watching a late night newscast of the trouble they caused earlier. The volume is so low that Tony could hardly hear it.

Wade doesn’t need to look up to know that Tony is standing there.

“Is this time for the shovel talk already?” he jokes.

“I think you get the image after earlier.”

“Well I’m glad you’ve accepted me now too _Dad.”_

“Don’t even.”

Wade laughs but not as loud as he would, which surprises Tony. Wade Wilson isn’t exactly the image of discreet and seeing him purposely lowering his voice is not an everyday occurrence. It has only been a rough few days since, but the attention the mercenary has given to details about Peter is commendable.

“For today I’d pay you double.” Tony says, “Just like what we agreed regarding running in troubles.”

Wade doesn’t say anything and Tony just nods.

“I’m not going to show you to the fucking door if that’s what you’re expecting Elon Musk.” Wade says before turning his eyes back on the screen. “I don’t really give a dick shit about your money, not…anymore. I’m here for him.”

Tony looks at Wade. Tony contemplates for a moment, he tries to look at Wade without the long list of his crimes, his ill reputation and inappropriate jokes. He looks at him in the same perspective of his son as a man just doing his best out of all the misfortune the world has dumped down on him. He sees the man who gave them Peter, who trusted him of all people to raise an infant not because he had the resources.

He is reminded of what Peter told him, his son didn’t know much about Wade as much as his SHIELD files does or Steve. Wade Wilson had his ill reputation but none of it were truly for no reason like he would often say. None of his victims are ever children or teens, most are convicted assholes who just have enough money to get away with their charges, or fugitives who were just too dangerous that the victims were just too scared to follow up on. They called him a mercenary, Steve thought he’s just a vigilante who had a slightly skewed moral compass. Wade Wilson didn’t care much about the _whole_ world but he cares and that’s what Tony trusts in him.

 “If it comes down to saving the world or my son, be the idiot to do the latter.”

 


	9. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been caught up with filing requirements for my admission for my MA, and gosh it wasn't easy. I got real sick too during then, I was crying while burning almost 104 Farenheit thinking I can't waste any time being sick since I have to get all my requirements before the end of the month. Basically I was more concerned in getting well to finish and get all my papers complete for my Grad School than actually getting well for the sake of health. But you know, priorities. So yeah, the whole month was mostly spent completing everything and I've only been able to complete a chapter recently--thankfully, and I hope you guys forgive me for that.
> 
> BTW guys, I know some of you--if not most are also STONY fans so, I really, really recommend you guys to read We Used to Crash like Waves by closeyoureyez. I've been recently addicted to that fic and I think I've read now for like five times over the month. It's an awesome A/B/O STONY fic which I know most of you will like. 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone following WILD and recommending it on Tumblr, and even dropping links of this fic on U2KNHR's Spideypool video on Youtube! Thank you soooooo much! I also want to thank everyone for leaving kudos and comments! Thank you for all your love and support and though its been tough for me, because of you guys I'm still here! So yeah thank you and I hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone mentions of jealous!Wade? Well...  
> Please let me know your thoughts for today's update at the comments! I love you and hope you all have a great day!

“1, 2, 3, and 4!”

Okay, so he may have _joked_ about liking him in _that_ way. It was funny alright, especially to Tony who was borderline overzealous on the prospect of protecting the kid. _Keyword_ , kid. Yeah, totally a kid. Kid, kid, kid, _he is a kid_ , he tries to remind himself for the nth time since he watched him stride across the studio in that skin tight _tights_ that is way too _tight_ for anyone’s sanity. The voices in his head are screaming and making siren noises which aren’t helpful at all.

He tries not to show it too much but the scrunch in his forehead is probably making the others eye him suspiciously, as if standing there, looking like a middle aged guy in an Armani suit among the lines of mothers waiting for their kids isn’t enough. Fuck, he should have known, he should have seen this coming. He should have guessed, there has to be some kind of training he went to do those ridiculous acrobats as Spider-Man, and his Aunt is Natasha Romanoff _of_ fucking _course_ he takes _ballet._

Apparently, Peter has been taking it since he was six. It started when his Aunt snuck him out to go to Moscow on a weekend to watch The Nutcracker and that was when he got this liking to the art. Steve and Tony being the supportive parents they were allowed their son to enrol to a ballet classes as both his sport and extracurricular.

“Perfect Peter.” The teacher praises the teen who turns and smiles gratefully at the woman.

“He’s perfect alright.” Wade mutters crossing his arms over his chest.

The teacher walks up towards the line of parents, she quietly spoke to them about their _girls_ saying praises and some points for improvement. She ends all her critics with a good natured smile and praise. Wade notes her posture, it’s stiff in a way and professional. This is what she must have been doing all her life, he thinks. His eyes quickly returns back to Peter, because that’s what he is here for, _to watch_ which is becoming quite a difficult task if you would ask him.

They all change their position, and by _they_ he meant the class in front of him composed of 7 girls and Peter. They make an arabesque, two girls are obviously struggling but Peter isn’t. He makes it looks as easy as breathing. His arms are without tension, and so are his legs. He could kick those girls’ asses in this and he isn’t even _trying_.

“It’s surprising to see a man in our studio.” The teacher says to Wade who stands beside him watching Peter. “Though Mister Rogers already told me that someone other than his husband will be accompanying his son, I did not expect you to _stay_.”

“Well I’m not like _any_ man.” Wade says barely paying attention to the woman.

“He’s our most excellent student.” She says. “Pity he’s not interested in pursuing a career in ballet but I guess it’s not a pity entirely if it means he’s going to the best school to make good use of that wonderful mind he has.”

“I bet he is.”

“Hm?”

“The best.”

The woman chuckles and nods, she watches the student from her post and calls out a few with their leg too low. Wade notices it too, he’s not a dancer alright but he’s supposed to know _a lot_ and that comes with the mercenary job on the side. Peter returns back to the first position, he takes a lungful of air and wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

“That’s our cue.” The woman says before she claps her hand. “Everyone, let’s have fifteen minutes break alright?”

Everyone all falls back to a relax posture and some runs back to their parents. Peter takes slow strides to Wade, _too slow_ the voice in his head whispers but he dismisses it in favour of watching the elegant and yet effortless strides of the boy. His usual bouncy curly hair is slightly damp from sweat, some curls sticking to his forehead, his skin usual perfect porcelain skin is slightly flushed with drops and thin layer of sweat adoring it and the bright light coming from the massive window in the studio is doing _magic_ with the color of his eyes.

Yeah, if he was down for the lowest pits of hell he’s pretty sure with this he’s digging his way _further_ down.

“Hey.” Peter says with a small smile.

Wade smirks.

“Hey yourself.”

Peter rolls his eyes at him and kneels down to the bag at Wade’s feet to take something. Wade quickly crouches, and lightly swatting Peter’s hands.

“You’re the boss, remember? No trivial chores for the boss.”

“My dad is _your_ boss.” Peter points out with a quirked eyebrow. “And it’s not a chore to get your own towel and water bottle.”

“Well, no baby boss. I’m more like an armed babysitter.”

Peter chuckles and thankfully Wade is busying rummaging through the messy duffle bag that Peter packed to see because damn him to hell he would _swoon_ for sure and that isn’t the best images to portray to a bunch of high school girls with their probably overprotective mothers. As soon as Wade finds the towel and water bottle he hands it over to Peter and maybe _just_ maybe his mind went to some shock when he finds the brunet standing just half feet away from him, brown eyes staring at his expectantly.

Peter takes the bottle and turns to the window and chugs the contents and Wade just watches. Okay, that may be climbing up high to the pervert level but boy oh boy does he look so _perfect_ drenched in the light of the sun. And they call Captain America the perfect one, they haven’t seen Spider-Man out of his suit dressed for ballet.

“Well hi beauty, I’m beast.”

Peter turns and quirks an eyebrow at Wade, _again_. He looks confused, like the baby rabbits when you trick them or some puppy who has no object permanence, yeah _cute._

“Did you eat something spoiled again?” Peter asks jokingly and Wade just stares.

Stares, that is slowly becoming Wade’s thing, Peter thinks. He’s been _looking_ too often but the teen thought it is part of his job technically. He’s supposed to _watch over_ him, focused on his safety and all that but the attention Peter isn’t used to _this_ much from someone who isn’t family.

“No but I may have put a tracker on your pancake mix.”

Peter chokes in air and his eyes widen.

“Are you kidding me—“

“How much radiation can a human body take?”

“Wade!”

“Listen, you are trouble and you we’re making it difficult for me so I thought hey if this calls for some superspy jazz. So I had a thought, what would Black Widow do—“

“No! You don’t mean that! Are you serious?”

See, gullible. Wade laughs and ruffles Peter’s hair.

“Guess, baby boy.”

Peter swats his hand with a pout.

“I’m never going to eat anything you cooked!”

“Yeah tell that to the eight pancakes you practically inhaled and the two bottles of syrup you downed in a week.” Wade says with a smirk.

“I-It wasn’t that much!”

Okay, that one is a joke though he did thought about it the first time he cooked for the brunet. He knew that if _he_ knew that Wade will be tracking him with some device he will certainly counter-hack it then just do whatever he does, so maybe yes he had thought of putting a tracker in his food. Peter sighs and says something Wade misses because the voices in his head keep whistling at those _asses_. Okay, Peter should not be the only person here to have a fine ass but why do his eyes can’t seem to just get away from that.

If Captain America still has a small amount of faith in him, he’s sure that’s going down the artic once he finds out that he’s certainly checking out his son. Oh God, Wade bemoans as he sees a girl approach Peter and the brunet smiles, his brown eyes bright under the cast of glow of the sun behind the window, his heightened sight could not help but see the small flecks of amber in his eyes. It reminded him of something unfamiliarly sweet and warm, like cocoa but instead of his stomach it fills him in the chest, in his lungs drowning him up.

He frowns at the feeling, he reaches to rub the palm of his hands on the middle of his chest involuntarily taking a lungful of air.

Peter laughs and it is strangely satisfying sound, he takes the young girl’s hand and she twirls him as she stands in the tip of her toe. She giggles as Peter lifts her up and set her down gently. Is it possible for him to not be so perfect, Wade thinks.

He tries to look away but he couldn’t do much as the class resume. Peter leaves him with the water bottle and towel and running off to the middle of the room with an enthusiasm of three kids who took a spoonful of sugar.

In his defense, he had not seen Peter as confident, bold and comfortable in his skin outside the mask of Spider-Man. He moves with grace and there is rhythm in every lap of his foot against the floor. The music filters in his head drowning the voices out and all he could look is Peter.

“Fuck.”

Wade hears someone gasps among the line of women sitting beside him but he doesn’t pay attention to them, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. He could care less about their scandalized expressions over hearing someone cuss in front of them. Breathing is getting harder, his vision is quickly tunnelling and hyperfocus on the boy. His slim and long legs those are just in the right combination of muscle and slender.

“Did it got hot in here or is it just me?” Wade asks the women whose eyes widen. One of them glances at the instructors probably thinking of calling someone over at him. “Yeah, just me.”

Okay, this it Wade thought. For the first time since he had them, the voices in his head agree.

_“You’re royally and thoroughly fucked Wilson.”_

For the first time, Wade agrees with them.

.

.

.

“Can we pick up a sandwich at the Mr. Delmar's Deli?”

“Shouldn’t you be doing your homework after this?” Wade says as he drives them back to the tower.

“Yeah, but I’m hungry.”

“I’ll cook something.”

“No.”

Wade sighs, he looks up at the rear view mirror for a moment, Peter’s eyes glaring at his reflection with lips puckered to a pout and arms cross over his chest. Wade rolls his eyes and turns back to the road. Okay maybe he shouldn’t have made that joke about the tracking device, well in his defense he wasn’t the best decision maker, he’s not known for his ability to filter his words as well so sue him if that’s the first thing he found himself saying to maybe dissipate a bit of those inappropriate _feelings_ he’s been having.

“I’m not gonna eat anything you made!” Peter says with a frown. “I thought you weren’t like them, like my dad o-or like Aunt Nat! P-Putting _things_ in my food?!”

“Okay, first that hurts, second I was joking.”

“No, I…can we just go to the Deli please?”

See, Wade berates himself, great how he really messes everything up. He takes a turn to a corner just a few blocks away from Peter’s school and as instructed by FRIDAY through the small screen panel on the dashboard. Peter is quiet except for the occasional sound of the vine’s he’s watching through his phone which makes him giggle. It’s a quiet day, Wade thought, boring which is good.

Boring is good, he repeats. He had lived a life of thrill seeking, looking for high profile targets and loving every bits of the chases, the escapes, the gore and the violence but with Peter it feels different. The world felt different around him, warm and inviting almost mismatched for him but he didn’t feel unwanted. He feels _real._ He just feels this need to keep everything remotely undisturbed for him, to keep his idea of this world as some kind of hope filled domain, to keep his heart, his _everything_ pure as he could.

Peter begins to talk, Wade catches on despite his own train of thoughts. He has so much experience in keeping his mind in doing not just one but more simultaneous tasks in one go. It isn’t hard with Peter, he could joke with him and he’d laugh instead of putting him off, he doesn’t call him weird, insane or psycho like most _normal_ people would. In a way this part of him, Wade wonders how he got. Tony wasn’t the kindest with his words, Captain America may be polite but there has always been an air of authority in him like a drill sergeant but with Peter, everyone, he treats everyone as equal.

“I miss going to patrols.” Peter says as he looks outside the window of the moving car.

“Well, I’m sure once you’ve restored your _good boy_ status from IronDad and Captain Handsome you’ll get back to your web slinging business.”

“That sounds weird.”

“Which part?”

Peter rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, keep rolling your fucking pretty eyes and one day it may get permanent.”

“Did you just—okay, whatever.” Peter says dismissing the other. He gazes outside, he looks at the relatively peaceful neigborhood but he knows better than to trust the peace of New York by the looks of it through the big roads. In a crook, a small alley between a two diner, or in a corner of a street there could be anyone who could benefit for his help. “It’s boring.”

“No,” Wade says as he spots the Deli. He stops and parks the car. “Boring is always best. Boring is when nothing is happening, and you know what that means, it means you’re safe so let’s keep it that way, alright?”

Peter sighs, he takes his seatbelt off as soon as Wade slips out of the driver’s seat and closes the door. The brunet gets off the vehicle. The two cross the street with Wade following right behind the other, once they are at the doorstep of the Deli. As soon they are inside Peter greets the man behind the counter with a smile.

“Peter!” The man greets him back. “How are you kid, haven’t seen you around that much lately.”

“Uhm, yeah got grounded so its home and school for a while.” Peter says sheepishly as he walks towards the sleeping cat on the counter.

Wade watches as Peter lifts the cat and buries his small face against the orange fur causing the feline to purr and push its hind paws against the brunet’s forehead. Peter chuckles at the cat’s gesture and puts it down. He’s been here before Wade thinks as he looks at the whole place memorizing each and every detail and spotting for anything out of ordinary. None, he tells himself before looking back at Peter who is now speaking at the man for his orders.

“Stay in school boy,” the man tells him good naturedly. The man looks at Wade suspiciously, a visible frown appears in his lips. “ _Conosci quell’uomo?_ ”

Wade snorts understanding the man’s question in Italian. He looks at Peter and the boy sighs and nods.

“ _Si.”_ Peter says. “He’s a friend of my parents, like uhm associate or something—“

“Bodyguard.”

The older man’s eyes widen at Wade’s answer obviously wondering if his favourite customer is in any kind of trouble to need a bodyguard. Peter quickly tries to reassure him.

“H-He’s joking Mr. Delmar!” He says with an awkward smile, “H-He likes to joke, he used to uhm work in the a-army l-like my pops. He’s just looking after me for a while since uhm my parents are away, you know. H-He’s Wade Wilson.”

The man, Mr. Delmar as Peter called him finally calms down, he looks back at Wade with less suspicion now and greeted the man with a smile.

“Would you like a sandwich too Mr. Wilson? Best sandwiches in Queens!” he says with pride.

“Just Wade, please. Well I’ll take your word for it, I’ll get what Petey-Pie ordered.”

The man laughs at the nickname but all could Peter think is thank the universe that Wade decided not to use his _favourite_ nickname for him right now. Mr. Delmar calls up for his help and assistants to fix the order as he tends to the two. He looks at Wade who stands leisurely beside Peter, hands inside the pocket of his slacks.

“Haven’t seen you around before. Since when were you associated with the Stark and Rogers? Do you work in some fancy world saving business too?”

Wade looks at the man, he doesn’t answer and hope Peter answers for him but to his dismay he finds the brunet crouching on the floor and playing with the furry cat. He looks back at Mr. Delmar who glances at Peter as well and smiles.

“His family brought him here for the first time when he was  three, I remember well because I’ve never seen a luxury car pull over in this neighbourhood let alone dreamt of Tony Stark waltzing in. He’s nothing like what the papers said.” Mr. Delmar says fondly, “He may look like the part but he’s nothing like he’s made them out to be. Just look at his kid, he’s a good kid and that takes a lot of work especially with all the things he needs to do as Iron Man.”

“Isn’t there anyone else who doesn’t know he’s Stark’s kid?” Wade asks in a joking tone, but he meant it. Peter’s identity as the son of Tony Stark could be vital information for many to use to take him.

“If anyone asks, his last name’s Parker.” Mr. Delmar says. “His family’s done so much for mine, this place was rebuilt by Mr. Stark, he thought I wouldn’t know by putting it as an anonymous donation but I know its him and his son…he’s like our son too.”

“Somehow everyone in New York wants to adopt Peter Parker.”

“Wouldn’t you?”

Wade opens his mouth and closes. He looks at Peter smiling.

 _No._ He answers in his mind silently.

When Wade doesn’t answer Mr. Delmar shifts his question for Peter.

“So, heard your Homecoming’s going to be this week. Gotta date yet?”

Peter’s eyes widen at that. Wade certainly does not miss the brunet’s face turning into an adorable shade of healthy blush.

“I…I uhm,…” Peter stammers, he finds the words dying in his tongue.

He has a date in mind, okay, long before all of these went down. Liz. Yes, Liz is _that_ girl, probably never going to look his way Liz even if she found out that he is Spider-Man. But he can hope, he _hoped_. She has been in his mind every day since the start of high school and he had practiced in his mind, gathered and stack up courage to ask her one of these days to be his date to homecoming but somehow all of that , he has forgotten all of it.

He is supposed to ask Liz, he tells himself but he found himself unsure.

“What’s her name, that gal you’re talking about last time?”

“L-Liz.”

Wade smiles as Peter looks at him, expertly masking all the conflicting thoughts he’s having. The voices in his head begin to talk altogether again, loud, screaming and insistent. He tries not to worry the brunet and he simply smirks.

“Yeah, well there’s something you haven’t told me yet.” Wade says easily.

Peter stares at him for a second, he’s searching he think but Wade doesn’t let him see. There’s a beat of silence between them before Peter nods at Mr. Delmar and smiles.

“I…I forgot, but now that you said that, I’ll ask my Pops for tips in asking Liz to the Homecoming.”

“I’m sure she’ll say yes!” Mr. Delmar says making Wade wince internally.

“You sure ‘bout that? Why don’t you ask ‘lil old me? No offense but your Pops ain’t that great with asking people out.” Wade says with a jest and Peter looks at him again but this time he laughs and there is nothing hiding beneath his expression, nothing just…joy.

“Well it did take some years before he was able to ask Dad out.” Peter mutters making Mr. Delmar laugh as well.

“It seems like Mr. Wilson here has a lot of experience asking people out on a date. Hopefully they’re mostly successful.”

“You betcha.” Wade answers light-heartedly.

It is supposed to be light-hearted, good laugh but the only one hears chuckling is Mr. Delmar. Peter stays still, expression blank and almost unfocused. He turns to the counter just as Mr. Delmar hands them their orders. Wade wants to ask what’s wrong but he could find himself hurt by the answer.

“Thank you Mr. Delmar!” Peter says with a smile.

A slap across the face, one of the voices tells Wade as they walk to the car. Peter talks about how he knew Mr. Delmar, apparently Tony Stark found out the essence of stacking up wet wipes if you have an infant son. Peter had too much to eat and sweets that day after a visit at SHIELD’s office and most agents secretly handed the bubbly boy a candy or two which led to the kid throwing up in the car in the middle of the road. Mr. Delmar’s store was the closest and they made a stop there, Tony holding Peter with his ruined suit asking for wet wipes and some baby essentials.

When Mr. Delmar’s place was crushed during the attack in New York, Tony paid to rebuilt it secretly. He also is the few people Tony trusts about Peter’s true parentage. Peter would get most of his quick lunches at Mr. Delmar’s whenever Tony or Steve aren’t in the tower to make him lunch. And apparently he knows _a lot_ about what’s going on with Peter’s life—including Liz.

Wade tries to talk it off, like he always does when things hits close to home. He jokes and banters with Peter as soon as they got in the car and it’s good, it’s usual, enough to make him forget the fact that Peter has set his eyes on someone before everything else and it makes sense. It is and yet…

Fuck, Wade grips the steering wheel tighter. He’s supposed to look after him not _date_ the kid, and yes he may have _feelings_ but he should know better. He thought he knows better. Peter is better off whoever that Liz is, she’s probably a sweet girl, good family, pretty, smart and has a bright future ahead of her. She could be easy to like, with a sweet laugh and he should be glad, right?

He should be glad.

But he isn’t which makes his head spin.

“You okay Wade?” Peter asks when Wade falls silent for a moment.

“Peachy baby boy.” Wade tells him behind a smile.

No. Wade lies like he always does, this is where he’s good at anyways. Pretending.

Liz sounds good for Peter, he thinks and that’s his job to make sure he’s fine, that’s what he swore, his goal. It should have been the goal but now…now, what? Why does he hate it, the image in his mind with Peter and Liz but he should have been fine. He’s fine with leaving, he can easily accept the fact that he’s probably going to be around only until a few weeks tops.

 _“Maybe you just didn’t think anyone else can take him from you.”_ one of the voices tells him making him cuss out loud, well damn if that doesn’t hurt.

“Wade?” Peter asks.

“Just remembered something, sweetcheeks.” Wade tells him.

Peter looks at him with concern but Wade finds himself waist deep into his own trouble. This is it, he breathes in, the point where he fucks it all up again.

He _can’t_ fuck this however. He looks at Peter briefly through the rear view mirror, the brunet explaining a meme to him all smiles again. He’s fairly sure he’s going to not like his idea, but then again he’s never been a pleaser…

And Peter doesn’t really need to know.


End file.
